


Reluctant duel princess

by michelous



Series: love and dueling series [4]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, 涼宮ハルヒ | Suzumiya Haruhi - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, fem yuuya, female yuuya, kyonko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous
Summary: Kyonko never knew her first day of highschool would be a day that changed her life and her little sister's life forever. That day was only a week after she started highschool and met haruki suzumiya and her sister unlocked something in both of them. fem kyon/kyonko x male haruhi x harem fem yuuya x male yuzu x harem. rating subject to change laterThis is a rewrite of the originalWith arc-v done I can redo the story much easierThis story will be harem stories for both Kyonko/fem kyon and fem yuuya. Yuzu and the rest of the bracelet girls will be boys and the rest of the yu boys will be girls. I am following some of the manga elements but not that stupid endingFor gender change names so far Yuzu – YuHaruhi- HarukiMikuru – kyoI will also go through the first 4 episodes of haruhiAs well as first 4 episodes of arc-vI am not sure when more updates will be, but I am thinking after I catch up with point the boku no hero animeThis chapter will cover both KyonkoIf you want more detail duels, I might do those later as wellMore twists will happen in this new version of the story





	1. chapter 1 life sways

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the original  
With arc-v done I can redo the story much easier  
This story will be harem stories for both Kyonko/fem kyon and fem yuuya. Yuzu and the rest of the bracelet girls will be boys and the rest of the yu boys will be girls. I am following some of the manga elements but not that stupid ending  
For gender change names so far Yuzu – Yu  
Haruhi- Haruki  
Mikuru – kyo  
I will also go through the first 4 episodes of haruhi  
As well as first 4 episodes of arc-v  
I am not sure when more updates will be, but I am thinking after I catch up with point the boku no hero anime  
This chapter will cover both Kyonko  
If you want more detail duels, I might do those later as well  
More twists will happen in this new version of the story

Kyonko pov 

Until three year ago,it was me, my mother and my little sister before that my father lived with us. But my memory of even that seems broken, it seems like part are missing and it even seems like a part of myself could be missing. It also seems like something is wrong about my little sister, I just can’t but finger on what. I was just floating broken through life wondering how I was broken until high school. At first, I wondered if those wholes meant I was a time traveling or a sider or it was aliens. I just let life pass me by but then the first day of high school seemed to open my world with a strange boy. I wasn’t sure if I was either one or all three of those or what made me talk to him. 

I am a short at 4 feet 8 inches with A cups breast on the low end and naturally pink hair, even if I dye it brown to stand out less. My younger sister on the other hand is a little shorter but has green and red hair with AA cup breasts. Both of us are duelist but I do it more to settle arguments and get extra money while my sister wants to be a pro entertainment duelist. We both are very strong athletes and strong duelists, but my sister has a little more to go. My deck is based on the archetype while my sister uses a version of my father’s Performapal deck except the Odd-Eyes Dragon strangely this dragon felt like a counterpart to my vision hero Sieg. The other strange cards in my deck were the strange fusion, synchro and Xyz monster I had in my extra deck. These cards felt like they had secret purposes, but I couldn’t be sure what. 

The next day of school, I talked to Haruki only to get an angry face. Then I talked to his former classmates to learn in middle school he drew strange symbols. After school that same day, I looked up those markings and felt I almost knew what they meant but then I got a headache for my trouble. My friends told me Haruki seemed nearly as good as I was but much stranger. It was a month of mostly observation that I discovered what made the boy behind me strange and during that same month he would always try and follow me to watch my duels. But at the same time, I noticed him go through hair styles daily, and I noticed he had very little shame around girls. I also noticed he would try every club but left all of them. But after the month of watching, I asked him about the hair to get a long number-based explanation. Then the next day his long hair was short. That same day, I asked about his dating preferences and he talked about not wanting to date a normal person he didn’t say openly but almost hinted wanting to date a strong duelists, one that was like the legends that were Yugi Moto and other duelists name that seemed like I should know them but didn’t, those name were Judai Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukimo. The name felt strangely familiar but caused me similar headaches, I knew those three were women and even the first name Judai Yuki felt like I should know it more. Haruki said, “Rumors say they dueled with more than just holograms and met real monsters.”

I then talked to him about clubs and then spoke about the idea of making his own club and with that he recruited me to help make his own club. It wasn’t long he found an empty club room and took a strange glasses boy reading as a member of our new club. The boy said his name was Yuki Nagato and would let us the room if he had a place to read. Then came the next day Haruki recruited another boy and this one looked almost as immature as I did but was a year older than Haruki, Yuki or myself. While waiting, I tried to make small talk with Yuki only to get nothing. The boy Kyo was picked because he was a cute day dreamer and was very well muscled with as Haruki defined ‘a nice tight butt.’ 

After some convincing, Kyo joined the club but didn’t know what it did. But after going over how readily he said ok, I thought maybe he had a real reason to join Haruki’s club. But after thinking Haruki named it SOS bridged or spreading excitement of Suzumiya brigade. He meant for the club to research strange things namely shadow duels and then he mentioned strange things from a place called duel academy on an island, people ending up in comas in a city known as heartland and strange incidents during a tournament known as the fortune cup and world riding duel grand prix. But I didn’t know of any of these events then he said, “Do you know about the strange events in domino city then?” I replied “my father taught me about those duels and Yugi Muto’s dramatic style. He said it should be something to strive for.” But I soon knew mentioning my father was a trap that Haruki pulled as he said “So, you father is Yusho Sakaki, don’t you think the way he vanished is strange?” I said, “it is but I don’t feel like discussing that now.” 

Then the strange boy changed plot points at that and said, “well we need to find a mysterious transfer student.” Then he went on a spiel about somebody joining school late had to be strange. Then came the next day and another thing Haruki wanted, a computer and he first made one of the boys feel up my breasts and then Kyo’s butt to try and get the computer, but I just settled it with a duel. Then after we had the computer, our leader had me set up a website during lunch but before I went back to class Yuki gave me a book for me to borrow. 

When we made it back to the club room, I asked, and he mentioned something about time space and about Yuki. It seems Haruki wanted me to do an action duel, but we needed more space to do that. Then came the next club meeting and Haruki tried recruiting more members, he made Kyo put on a speedo bunny ears and at the same time told me to put on a bunny girl outfit and it fit perfectly and how he got my size right I wanted to know. The goal was to force the three of use standout side and pass out fliers. She even tried to get me into an action duel but most of the boys wouldn’t and the teachers made the boy stop trying. 

Then after we got back to the clubroom and before we left, Yuki asked if I read the book and when I told him I didn’t have time, he said “read it as soon as you can.” Then after I read, I discovered a note to meet him in the park and then we went to his place. After tea, the boy said, “Haruki and I aren’t normal humans and there is something strange about you as well.” I then asked, “Are my roots showing again, I thought I dyed my hair recently.” He replied “No, you have what is needed to be a queen. Haruki seems to have that as well, but it seems be wrong with him.” Then Yuki explained he pretty much was a being created by aliens to watch this world. His masters knew something was off, but they wanted him to discover what it is.

Yuki then said that Haruki had the ability to affect his area, but I also could stop that power. Yuki said “my masters aren’t sure if that power came from Haruki or it came from you and can regulate his powers. They don’t know what you are, but your sister has come connection as well.” Then came the next day and the arrival of the so-called mysterious transfer student and he was a boy named Itsuki Koizumi and he came with Haruki with no issues and joined our little club. The boy seemed very friendly and introduced himself and we became a club that day. The next day then came and Haruki started forcing Kyo to cross-dress and for me to take photos. When the next day came my destiny changed again.

The club went out to look for strange things but then I got into a duel with an LDS or Leo Duel school student, Leo Akaba tried to recruit me before but never so forcefully but the duelist he sent couldn’t overcome my heroes with her gem knight. But little did I know during this duel my sister was in her own duel. At the same time, my sister was dueling and a few of her cards changed into a brand-new type of card. To my bad luck Haruki along with most of the school. Then came the next day and Kyo said to me “I am a time traveler all I can say is I come from a time when a person broke the world and I need you to help fix it. As in my fellow time travels can’t go back to before three years ago until the damage is undone.” After the day ended Itsuki revealed to me “I am an Esper and I belong to an organization that started three years ago. Everybody in my group gained powers from the events of three years ago, we call that event the great rift. My superiors think something happened that broke the world and ruined its history or divided the history between four worlds.” I then asked, “what caused this divide?” the boy then pulled out my necklace and said “I can’t be sure yet but since the event I have been cut off from my superiors. I have been trying to figure it out over since then, but the lines are starting to thin since only a few days ago. Something or someone started a change and We could see more change anytime now.” 

It was after that; I went to the clubroom to catch Kyo changing and while waiting I thought about if the new cards my sister showed off are affecting the world or connected to this split world but just thinking gave me a headache. I felt my sister was supposed to be older and had four dragons and I was supposed to have four hero monsters, but it seemed fuzzy like pieces were missing. The strange thing about that day was Haruki being missing and before I left, I talked with Yuki and asked him “what is your deck like?” He replied to me “I am Yuki Nagato and I am the alien being that took him form. The old Yuki was near death, so I used his body, but I never had the heart to change his deck the boy loved fairy tales and princesses. He wanted to meet a princess someday, so I kept his deck and made it a little better. I do hope the Yuki can merge with the current me someday.”

It was that night; I didn’t get as much sleep as a wanted to but still had and the next day I met a very tired Haruki in the care of Ryoko. The blue haired girl said, “he isn’t feeling feel, take care of him.” After talking to the boy behind me, I discovered he got hot and tired from walking the route the rest of the club went the other day, but I was guessing it was to build carbo for action duels. I then talked about him finding a girl, but he just wanted something weird to happen. But then Ryoko Jinxed it by saying something weird would be fun. It was after school and before the club I got a strange locker note and tried to discover who left it. But first I had to deal with Haruki trying to put photo’s of Kyo in his butler outfit with an open shirt on the website. But before he could I stopped him and saved the pictures, not wanting weird perverts to come to the site and save something for my own enjoyment. 

It was after that Haruki left; I went to the room on the note to find Ryoko inside. She was trying to ask me about Haruki and change. Then said, “I am going to kill you to see in a change affect Mr. Suzumiya.” The girl then came at me with a knife and after trying to talk him down and a second stab attempt, I activated my duel disk and said, “if you want to kill me you have to duel me.” He then said, “why don’t I just kill you?” But before he could try another stab, I summoned Stratos to block his attack and with that he said “So, there is something special about you. Somehow within the duel you make this fight more even, so I must duel you. But lucky me I had a deck built just in case. You are shockingly in shape for a girl you size.” But knowing your weight I can tell how your body fat to muscle content is.” 

We dueled as Ryoko slowly began to gain advantage with her alien deck. She beat me both in dueling at limited my ability to grab action spells either by getting them herself or making blocks so I couldn’t grab them. She couldn’t affect me directly, but her control of the room and the battlefield was slowly crushing me. I then heard a male voice saying, do you wish to die or claim the mantle of king or should I say queen again. I can help you gain back what you lost. I just ask are you willing to lose some of your humanity.” I knew I had to live to keep Haruki on the right path to see the future to help my mother and my sister to even find love. So, I said out loud “yes give it to me I want to live.” 

With that my red crystal necklace felt like it was swinging in my mind and then I heard the same voice saying “here is the first help I can give you. Prepare for more if you can win this duel.” I then looked at my deck to see it shine and Ryoko said “how can somebody be helping you? Nobody is supposed to be able to get inside this space my program is perfect.” I then drew a card saying, “my will to win is stronger than your program and with the swing of my pendulum I will win.” I then saw the card I drew was something new called swing into justice. It let me put pendulum hero monster from my hand into my extra deck to add two hero pendulum monsters from my deck to my hand. Remembering how Yuuya talked about her duel, I figured I needed monsters with levels between the blue and red marks on the pendulum monsters. With that I summoned the right cards to take back the advantage but then Ryoko said “I guess I need to use the card my new masters gave me. I use o-parts fusion and summon ancient gear alien monstrosity. It can attack as many times as the aliens I used to summon it.”

I noticed her monster could attack five times and I didn’t have enough monsters to stop all her attack. But before the final attack hit me Yuki broke through and said, “I have a card for you to help in this duel remember lessons of heroics.” As he took the damage for entry, set a card and used an action spell to put a monster in the way of the attack. That left him facedown with one hundred life points. I knew the card he meant was in my deck and would let me use the card Yuki set. With no cards in my hand or one the field I hoped I could draw the card I needed. That card was my Sieg but now as legend hero like my other new pendulum monsters. The card’s new effect let me draw new a new hand if I top decked it. So, with that I played my monster and hoped it would give me what I needed. To my thanks it did and gave me two more new legend heroes and the card I needed to played Yuki’s set card. To my shock it was something that would allow me to summon another new hero and let me win, by using Sieg to summon a new XYZ monster called legend hero Siegfried and with the effects of my pendulum monsters and my new hero I won for Ryoko to say, “that power was never part of the plan. But I am happy to see you can surpass me.” Then the alien girl changed into a card and Yuki got up and grabbed it saying “I need this to see who changed her programing. That power you gained has already began to take hold prepare for pain and changes soon.” I noticed the big damaged Yuki took was his glasses gone. 

With that I went home and used the last of my energy to crash on the bed. I wasn’t sure if my mother or sister even saw me but as soon as I hit the bed, I feel to sleep in my school uniform in the tattlers it was after the duel. Then on waking I felt my body wrecked with pain and noticed my skirt felt a little shorter on my legs. The next thing I did was to go to the bathroom and get clean for the day and when I looked in the mirror, I discovered I looked different with my hair now blond instead of it’s pink or dyed brown like it normally was and I was taller by what had to be at least a few inches and my bra felt tighter. I was so freaked out by my new looks I was about to scream but then I calmed myself down and remembered Yuki said I could change and with that I just tried to talk and noticed my voice changed. 

After that, I talked to my mother and she let me skip school to get adjusted to taller and bustier body and shop for clothes with her. I just knew tomorrow when I saw Haruki at school, I would have to explain a lot to him. 

Yuuya pov 

With my older sister’s changes, I just knew I had just had to lover her and help her get used to things as much as I could. But I was also trying to discover how to use my new pendulum monsters. I dueled Yu over and over but could get a grasp on the new summoning and how to do it right. I liked the boy, but I wasn’t sure if it was as a friend or maybe more. Yu would hit me with a fan when I did stupid things but I was sure he was still my friend. 

It was later during the day, my sister came to the duel school and said “I finished shopping early. So, I decided to help you with these new monsters we both have.” With that she handed over her deck and said “I think it has something to do with our necklaces, mine is red and yours is blue much like the two markers on the cards but I channeled a strange power to gain them and it caused my change. At that is what my friends think.” Then she dueled me showing how to use our new type of monsters and explained how to use each of these monsters’ effects. After school, she took me to a strange store in and two girls came out and took use to changing rooms. In there we stripped down to bra and panties and they used tape to get our measurements, but it was until we finished I discovered my sister bought the two of us bunny suits and said “I made sure to they would work just as much for dueling and showing off our bodies. But when I asked why my sister replied “I got mine in case I have to deal with a curtain boy but yours is to keep you shut up. If you speak of this to mom, I will make you wear this in front of Yu.” I then blushed bright red as thought about my friend seeing that much of my skin. 

It was the next day, at school I embarrassed myself by sleeping and saying pendulum summon in class. Then it was after school, a boy from LDS came to try and get me to join but he wanted my sister just as much. But about my sister I said, “she is part of a club at school and stay late.” The boy wanted to duel me to show off pendulum summon but when we got an arena the boy named Shingo Sawatari without Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician. Before the duel began, I sent a text to my sister of the location and “help save Yu and the kids.” 

I then crossed the fake city duel field while trying to find the kids and avoid Shingo. But by the time I found my best friend and the kids, my opponent set his pendulum and prepared to attack me. But it wasn’t long after that Kyonko arrived and brought four very handsome boys. Then they saved Yu and the kids as I said “that is my sister with those boys. She went through changes.” After that, my sister and her friend brought everybody to my side as I returned my magicians to my hand and then summoned a field to take out Shingo. But with the duel finished a strange boy name Sora agreed to join the duel school. But my sister said “this duel seemed way too suspicious. I have a feeling somebody was watching behind the scenes.”

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover Kyonko’s version of the last end of the last chapter. As well as Yuuya dealing with Sora and introduce Yuto in a new way. So far now major name changes until I introduce shun. This will be split between Yuuya and Kyonko pov with Yuuya in the middle part of the chapter

Kyonko pov 

I knew my mom explained my change to classmates, but I knew explaining my change to the school involved a DNA test. The voice change made it stranger, but I just hoped people would get used to the new me. before the strange of class I had to meet with the teacher who was almost captivated. It was something I experienced during shopping, I was more charismatic that normal to the point I had to try and turn it off. That part made class take an extra few minutes due to even the teacher somewhat mystified. The person that was more wondering who I was that under my spell was Haruki.

I spent Lunch period explaining between bites in the clubroom I was the same girl he knew. But when I said to him “I bought a new bunny girl outfit and I will show it to you in the duel I have later today.” Haruki then asked, “who are you going to duel, and I can I watch?” I replied “the computer club president but I am expecting as love letter, step on me letter and duel requests but more so after school. But I think I might be able to edge him out with new cards.” Haruki said, “I need to see these new cards, I heard about Yuuya Sakaki showing some new cards in her duel against sledgehammer.” I replied, “you heard about my little sister and her pendulum cards.” Haruki replied “So, you’re that Sakaki and you are related to the former champion. I need to see you beat the snot out of that guy and I need to see if the bunny suit meets my approval.” I replied, “the sporty version costs much more but wont rip during my harder duels.” The brown-haired boy asked, “how hard do you duel?” I replied “my style is half gymnastics. I normally run to school for my cardio, but I was barely tired today.” Haruki didn’t really believe I was that good, but I still wasn’t sure of the limits of this new body. When I did duel the guy in the computer club, he had a boss rush deck and went down with no trouble. I barely got to show off for Haruki, but he was amazed by my pendulum summoning and so most school. 

During the next few days, my fame began to expand throughout the school, and I began to hope it wouldn’t get as bad that people outside the school knew of my name. But it wasn’t long until Haruki began to have me put post videos on the website, he had me make. Then it came to the weekend and we would begin looking into the vanishing of Ryoko and why I went through my change. I think it was more Haruki was tired of exploiting me and was wondering about rumors of the strange masked duelists. Or at least Haruki wanted me to come with, but I was tired from all the dueling and just waited in the club room. 

But I didn’t expect to be greeted by a man that looked like an older Kyo. It took him showing off a star mole on his pec for me believe him. He told about the mole and said “it was hard for me to come back to the this point in time but I think I could come back to this exact point due to somebody thinning the dimensional lines in this space and that is the reason I came back one of those people is going to cause problems for Haruki soon and you need to keep him safe. If you need to believe me who I am expect a phone call in about one minute.” He then said, “I never expected to see you in this form again, but I have to go.” I knew with that I would change forms again but wasn’t sure how long it would take or what changes I would go through. The next thing that happened was Yuki coming in and then my phone rung with a call and a text from Yuuya saying “I need your help. some bullies took Yu and a few kids. Come to the mall stadium and bring friends if you can.” With that I dragged Yuki, then had him lead me to Haruki, Kyo and Itsuki. I just convinced Haruki he could see more pendulum summoning and maybe its pendulum would explain why I changed and why Ryoko vanished. I knew it was the key to both but couldn’t explain why. 

We arrived just in time stop the kids from falling and see Yuuya get back her pendulum monsters from this boy clearly came from LDS and Yuuya didn’t take long to win the duel. The boy then got a look at me and said, “are you the girl all over YouTube pendulum summoning?” but before I could answer, a strange blue haired boy knocked the LSD students out and offered to become Yuuya’s apprentice. Then Haruki asked Yuuya “Hey Kyonko’s little sister, can you tell me one of her dark secrets?” Before I could stop her my sister said “she stopped duel gangs and people that picked on kids as the Savior lady the duel hero. If you want to come over, I can show you are old suit. Big sister stopped being a duel hero a year ago through. But I can give you our address for saving my friends.” The blue haired boy Sora said, “don’t worry I will just follow you home.” I just said to my sister “for that you will suffer. You won’t know when, but you will be embarrassed and have to deal with the same level of craziness I am.” 

Yuuya pov 

The night after my duel with Sawatari, I was having nightmares from thinking about what kind of revenge my big sister was going to dish on me. I really didn’t know I shouldn’t reveal the fact my sister was a duel hero, but I also wasn’t aware she like to hide that fact or even the fact or her natural hair color from the people at her new school. If I had to guess, she took the fact dad vanished took her harder than I could even dream. Then it came to the morning my sister had a half day of school today while I just did stuff with the duel school. Thing got funny with our cat and dog both bowed to my sister but just came up to me. Kyonko said it was a kind of passive charisma and it would affect people not used to her and even animals. 

When we went to have breakfast, I found Sora at the table and he seemed to barely be able to resist bowing to my older sister. But he did ask her “can you do pendulum summon as well?” but she just replied, “there are YouTube videos of me in a bunny suit.” But Sora said, “I don’t watch YouTube can you show me.” my sister pulled up one of the videos of her phone with a piece of toast in her mouth and ate it as she showed my new apprentice the video. Then I watched as my sister ate four plates of food and said, “besides my physical skills I seem to need to eat four times as much food and don’t put on weight at all.” I then asked, “how do you get to eat so much at school?” but she replied, “I go to a café to get a little cake before dinner.” Then she ran off to run to school at speeds I could even track. 

It wasn’t long after that, Yu came to the house and asked, “Was that your sister that just ran past me?” I replied, “since she got taller and her hair turned blond, she seems to have gotten much stronger and faster.” Then Sora said, “I counted her in the middle of doing pushups and she did at least fifty maybe more.” Sora then asked “if Yu was my boyfriend but we each denied dating with bright red faces. I did want to date him someday but wasn’t sure if the time was right and he clearly wasn’t ready either. 

Then once we got to duel school Sora stalked me for a while until I finally dueled him. But before that duel, I went into the locker room to put on some spats under my skirt. But waiting in that locker room was my sister who forced me into the bunny suit and said, “now remember my pink hair, and my superhero persona are not to be mentioned to my friends.” Then she sent me to the duel field in the bunny suit. But before the duel Sora said to me “that outfit is too distracting take my blazer for this duel.” Then he put the coat on me and buttoned it up. We dueled in a wild west field and Sora used his horrifying frightfur monsters. The one-year younger boy pushed me through the ringer, but I did manage to pull of the victory at the last minute. The duel did start to teach me, I might need to start to use extra deck monsters and that meant I might need some help. I knew my sister could help but I wasn’t sure I was even in her league. But before I could ask her for help my sister said “I have to go back and give my club president this footage. That was the terms for me leaving the club meeting.” 

Kyonko pov 

It was after school when Haruki began to get curious, he wanted to know what happened to Ryoko and he wanted to know about the strange masked duelist. I heard about this duelist from Yu, the pink haired boy told me “I met a strange girl with a face that looked just like Yuuya. She helped but had a strange XYZ dragon monster.” I wasn’t sure who this person was, but I knew I needed learn more that Haruki needed to find Ryoko. Haruki was resourceful enough to ask our teacher and at least learn Yuki set it up that he moved to Canada. That made me wonder why he picked Germany and I had to guess that was the original Yuki choose that location due to his love of fairy tales. But Haruki did find the apartment Ryoko was using and learned from the landlord she lived alone in the place for three years. My guess it had something to due with the event of three year ago or at least three years ago as we perceive it. 

It was a time when Haruki ran ahead of me, Yuki walked by me and said “two people crossed into this dimension and that made it possible for older Ryo to come to this time space. But for now, I recommend helping Haruki he is in danger.” I listened and ran at full speed and saw a defeated Haruki with a masked girl with glowing eyes staring over him. Haruki to me as I got between him and the girl, Wow Kyonko I didn’t expect you can run so fast. I knew I had to duel this girl to get her away from Haruki. I got into a few turns of a duel with the girl but before either of us could win, Yu came close and his bracelet glowed to make the girl vanish as I said to my sister’s love interest, “I think you saved my bacon but what did you do?” But he said, “I have no idea.”

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover the LDS battle with Haruki taking one of the places in for Yuuya’s friends from the anime. As well as a few more twists but you’ll will have to wait and see. For this story I will work on it for about two months before a break. 
> 
> But first Mayuka and Kenshi will have fun at the school and get into sexy fun 
> 
> For updates 
> 
> week of 11/10/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 3  
week of 11/17/19 Reluctant Duel princess  
week of 11/24/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 4  
week of 12/1/19 Reluctant Duel princess  
week of 12/8/19 Shirou muyo hearts Salem chapter   
dates subject to change


	3. Reluctant duel princess chapter 3 – trial of LDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover episodes 8-12 will one character being cut out of the duel to give one of mine characters spotlight. Kyonko will duel more but I won’t have Haruki formally duel until the tourney arc

Kyonko pov 

It was the next day of school when we made it the clubroom, Itsuki asked me “So, what happened, and did you and Haruki really run into a slider?” I replied “I am not sure what we saw but this girl had face as my little sister just different hair. I also seemed to recognize her dragon monster. But it also seems Yu seemed to make this girl vanish.” Itsuki then made a hum sound and said “this is even stranger, I am going to have to consult my fellow espers but it could prove the four worlds theory partly true and a person traveling between worlds could open the time space up for the future Kyo, Yuki told me about. We can only worry what it really means and how dangerous these others are. Also, if your sister has a doubleganger you very well could have one.” 

It was right after Itsuki left, Haruki said “Itsuki gets to leave for family problems but we have to try and figure out about this doubleganger issue. I know Kyonko doesn’t have two sisters cause the pink haired boy said so.” I knew with that first statement I was going to have to apologize to Yu for Haruki. Also, I wish I could have stopped my club president from bother family friends. More so ones just as confused as I am. Then Haruki said “it could even be doppeliner, but we need to try and find this person again to see how she is connected to your sister. Also, I have other news the video of you dueling in the bunny suit are going super viral. All five have over a million hits a piece and more of the comments are about more about the pendulum summoning then your bunny suit.” I knew it would be a bad idea to read the comments but then my club president said, “You also have a few duel requests and offers from LDS.” I said, “I will just turn those down for now but give me the list of the least sleazy and maybe we can use the leads to try and find that doubleganger.”

After that, I dealt with a few duels at school then went home to for Yuuya to say to me “I need your help tomorrow after school. LDS is using that girl with my face Yu say to try and take over Yusho duel school and I need your help in this challenge.” I said “I will only do it for dad’s sake. They have been trying to recruit me anyway, it will also make Haruki shut up.” 

Yuuya pov 

It wasn’t long after school, Kyonko got to Yusho with a group of four boys in various levels of cute. The brown-haired boy was excited to see the duel school and even seemed to want to make the school his hide out. But it was when the chairwoman of LDS came and brought a purple haired boy named Hokuto Shijima for the first duel. 

Hokuto had strange hair and used a Constellar deck that spammed Xyz summoning and returning monsters to my hand. But I overcame the returning as I watched Sora and my sister explaining the complexity of XYZ monsters. It took using one of the effects of my first two pendulum magicians to get past the effect and win the duel, but I did. 

Then for the next duel was a dark-skinned girl named Masumi who said, “I want to prove myself better that the bunny girl hero master.” But my sister said “you must be the person that spammed knights wouldn’t show off their bodies like that. you see little girl if you want to prove yourself ready to duel me, duel this boy first. If you can beat him, I will duel you later.” That lead to the duel between the two. The duel proved high level summons couldn’t overcome fusions and Yu was still doubting Yuuya and the reflective duel field messed up Yu’s chance of getting an action spell. Kyonko said to the girl “you proved you can win with fusions but before you will be ready for me you will have to defeat this boy on the same level as yourself. I will teach him fusion to face you. But watch my next match to see I know more that just one kind of summon.” After that, I went to the fallen Yu and helped him up. 

Kyonko pov 

After boasting in the last duel, I was all fire up to duel the final duelist, a wild haired boy who said to me “show me what all that boasting is about. I want to see the power of heroes using pendulum summons.” As the boy summon lots of x-saber monsters in a row I countered by saying “I will only do pendulum and synchro summon to keep us on fair ground.” The boy tried to push me to the edge but when my life point was at only a hundred left, I pulled out heroic turn to put heroes back from my graveyard into my deck then I got to draw 3 cards. Those three were Sieg and the pendulum monster I need then the Sieg in my hand seemed to hint I had a new legendary hero card in my extra deck. It was like he made a new monster for me or something even stranger. I summoned Sieg from my hand with a tuner hero and a non-tuner legend hero from my extra deck to summon a synchro version of Siegfried to blow the boy away. 

Then as soon as I came out of the area, I was greeted by a boy with white hair and glasses and he said “My name is Reiji Akaba and I am her son and the CEO of LDS. Before we settle this, I want to duel both sisters, two on one. The handicap will be I get six thousand life and no break between duels. All three of us re-entered the duel field as the boy summoned a fusion, synchro and Xyz monster on his first turn the did both of us major damage. After that his combo seemed to fall, as the two of us took turn of summoning pendulum monsters only to be stopped by the boy. In turn he summoned his own pendulum monster only for us to stop the attacks using action cards. When it came back to Reiji’s turn, his pendulum monsters changed levels and his three monsters vanished from the field. But before Reiji could make another move, a face appeared over his duel disk and with that he said, “sorry we have to conclude this duel for business, and I hope to duel finish this duel at a later time.”

After that, the two of us sister looked at each other stunned and wondered what would happen next. Then Haruki came to the field and said “that boy is such a cheat he duels two on one against two tired girls and leaves when he might lose.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter done, Yuuya and Kyonko have a new goal to prepare to try and get into the championship. 3 more chapters will be in this story until I get to the next part of fox daughter. 
> 
> But first I will get to the final chapter of the war on geminar arc until after I get to the rest of the story much later 
> 
> For updates   
week of 11/24/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 4  
week of 12/1/19 Reluctant Duel princess  
week of 12/8/19 Shirou muyo hearts Salem chapter   
week of 12/15/19 Reluctant Duel princess  
week of 12/22/19 Shirou muyo hearts start of gxp story  
dates subject to change   
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/  
youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


	4. Reluctant duel princess chapter 4 – road to the Maiami Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will lead up to the championship and have Kyonko and yuuya take turns with the filler duels to championship from 14-24 
> 
> I will mostly just cover the basic events of the duels and have Kyonko have her own duels based on the events of the haruhi series

Yuuya pov 

When the duel ended, it didn’t take long for the LDS group to leave and my sister and her group soon after but not before Kyonko said to me “don’t take too long to come back home.” I was kind of in the dumps until Yu’s father and the main teacher of the school. Through that duel he helped me regain my fighting spirit. When I returned home, I said to my sister “sorry for holding you back in that duel.” But Kyonko said back to me “you didn’t hold me back we didn’t get to finish the duel. Who knows what cards we could have pulled maybe something to defeat that boy, Reiji Akaba, he was sure hot with those glasses, but I still prefer Yuki? 

It was the next day, that the Maiami Championship was announced but the catch was I needed more wins to get in, I knew miss sister would have issues since she dueled random people on the regular but I was still four wins short of needed amount but I would figure it out. It was after planning Yu called me to see somebody but by the time I could the thing he needed me to see vanished. 

Kyonko pov 

I didn’t really want to enter the Maiami Championship, but Haruki wouldn’t let me not enter. He was making the entire club join in and making me teach Kyo and Itsuki. The first group our club president made us duel was the baseball team in a team action duel that was as close to baseball as a duel could be but with Yuki and my help, we won the duel netting wins needed for some of the club members. After that, Haruki seemed to use a strange power to create a strange space that Yuki and Itsuki had to duel in to clear and gain them more wins. Then Haruki signed us up for an island training camp that we gained more wins during. 

Yuuya pov 

It was on a trip to the mall to try and return the bunny girl outfit, I ran into a man that lead me into a cooking school and in that lead to a duel against cooking duelist. It turned out my mother was a fan of the boy but through a crazy set of combos I took the boy down gained my win. It also turned out at the same time Sora gained a win and at home my sister said “Haruki is forcing our club into duels to get us into the tourney as well and we have been ranking up wins. It was during the next day looking for duels, I was happy I wore spats under my skirt, due to a huge blast of wind in the city and showed by spats to Sora and the reply I got was “nice spats.” 

It wasn’t long the big duel announcer found me duel with a quiz duelist and I had to play his quiz duel game to advance, I had to use duel skill and physical ability to win since I wasn’t good at the quiz part of the duel. I knew Kyonko was, but I struggled until I used a dragon to pull out the win. 

Kyonko pov 

It wasn’t long after Yuuya got wins in her duels, that the cultural festival came at my school with a duel event and again Haruki forced out club into the event and gave us my wins and at the event of the festival he played and sung at the end of the festival to fill in for a member of the band with Yuki in tow and people loved them. Then on the way home, Yu called me and said he ran into girl that looked like Yuuya again and she had a boy with her that called Yu, Rua but was taken away before he could say anymore. 

Then it came to the next week, with the festival done the computer club wanted a few wins to get into the championship and their computer back. So, they came up with a group duel with their own special space duel field. we had to use Yuki to clear their game and win our ways into the championship. We just had to wait and train with Haruki until the event began. 

Yuuya pov

It was when I found out my sister won her way into the championship with her club in tow, I knew I needed to find a way to improve my deck to get into the championship. I was at a loss until I saw Yu’s polymerization spell and knew that could be my key. With that I seemed to find the needed cards under my bed and I never knew I had these two cards. 

It was the next day, I got a lead to another duel against a fortune teller girl that seemed to have a crush on me. The girl pushed me into a corner with flip effects and ritual monsters. But drawing the fusion spell card gave me the key to victory with one of the new fusion’s rune eyes dragon. Then when the duel ended Yu saved me from the love crazed girl.

Kyonko pov 

I was on my way home, when I saw a boy defeat the three LDS kids in a single move with a powerful set of XYZ monsters known as raid raptors and I just hoped I would defeat this duelist if I faced him in the coming event. It was after that Yu texted me about the strange Yuuya like girl she now called Yuto and then my little sister texted about her next duel against her friend Gon.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Yuuya’s final duel and begin the championship with this arc concluding before this story drops off and I begin fox daughter again 
> 
> But next Shirou will meet his daughter for one last time in Salem with the father and daughter facing the insanity and magic of the final epic of remnant
> 
> For updates 
> 
> week of 12/8/19 Shirou muyo hearts Salem chapter   
week of 12/15/19 Reluctant Duel princess  
week of 12/22/19 Shirou muyo hearts start of gxp story  
week of 12/29/19 Reluctant Duel princess  
week of 1/5/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
dates subject to change


	5. Reluctant duel princess chapter 5 – last fights and first rounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the duel between Yuuya and Gon as well as cover the events The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part or episodes the back half 5- 6 of the main anime. For the arc-v episodes covering are 25-34 + more of my own content

Kyonko pov 

It was after I got in the tournament, I met with Itsuki before I arrived at my house. He said to me “since you have got proof the other two are what they are do you want proof of me being an Esper.” I replied “sure, what do I have to do?” He replied, “we have to travel to one of many special points.” I then asked him “so do you think Haruki is really a god.” He said “I can’t be sure what he is but most of my fellow espers view him as a pillar of this world. If things shake her it can cause problems. We believe something happened three years ago that reshaped the world or the worlds. She wanted sliders so people are coming from the other three worlds.” As we talked the boy next to me said “some of us think you shook the pillar or there is more than one pillar and a different event shook that one to cause Haruki to shake. My guess is the other pillar was starting to shake and you talking to Haruki and gaining your own pendulum started to shake his pillar more.” 

Before he could say more, we arrived in a empty part of the city and from that Itsuki took me into what he called the space between worlds and said “two things cause problems in this place sliders and the pillars shaking. Both seem to be caused by emotions or people crossing from other places and I am guessing Ryoko was trying to shake the pillar by killing you. But your reaction of evolution compared to running and waiting for help choosing death is a surprising twist. For the crossing we aren’t sure the girl that looks like your sister or the strange boy with her are from another world or another faction of espers.” Then he showed me strange creatures and said “these are created by Haruki mostly, but it seems those people made smaller ones, and some could be connected to your sister. But we still aren’t sure.” It was after I got home and before I entered the house Itsuki said “be careful it seems the pillar could shake hard at a moment’s notice and we only have one theory on how to stop it.” But he didn’t tell me how to stop Haruki’s next outburst. 

When I did get inside the house, my mom and sister questioned me of what took so long to get home. But I said “I had a date and somehow used my power to stop their questioning and wondered if I was Esper or something else. When it came to the next day, I saw Haruki come to school in his gym uniform then ask me what kind of outfit he should but Kyo in. Then after class and Kyo tried to get too close to see the folder of the pictures Haruki took and I saved, But that lead to him getting too close to and that lead to an even more pissed off Haruki kicking me out of the room. Then Haruki decided to adjust Kyo’s hair with a pissed off look. 

After I got home, my sister came in my room and asked me “can I have one of your extra fusion spells. I have an idea I need to test with my deck.” I said “yes, but you have to duel me soon so I can test your use of fusion out.” It wasn’t much longer; I fell to sleep and then woke up in a closed field with Haruki. after looking around the field I used hints the others gave to help me get out but it took giving the monster Itsuki’s group battling to make me discover I may have had feelings for the boy and then kissed the boy but not before mentioning ponytails. That lead to the next day I saw the boy I kissed sporting a ponytail very much like mine. It was the next day at school, Itsuki told me “whatever you did sealed away Haruki’s ability to create closed spaces and gave some of that power to you. I would say the power ratio is about twenty-five you and seventy-five Haruki, but that number is likely to grow.” I then asked, “Will I have the same issue as Haruki did?” Itsuki said “unlikely but we just have to wait and see if you take all the power back. I have my guesses, but I can’t say till the events of the future play out the only person that might know is Kyo and it is classified and my guess that is the stuff the younger version is told.” 

Yuuya pov 

It was the day before the championship began and I need one match to get in, I was led to my last opponent at Gon’s dojo and after a reveal it was him my second oldest friend. My constant steadfast protector but I knew only one of us could make it and I needed to do this. But with the power of the new fusion monster I gained gave me what I needed to win. With that I knew I was ready to win and when I talked to my older sister, she looked super tired and was blushing red. I had to know why she was blushing, but I also had to tell her of my win. She only said, “I kissed a boy” then ran up to her room and locked the door but not before saying “mention this and you will be a dueling bunny.” 

It was the next day, when all the students of the school along with the members of Kyonko’s club all met the duel school to go to the tournament it turned out one of the boys got a bus to take us all to the stadium and each of us got our first matches. Then I did a speech as head of the duel school while the strange boy Haruki did his own strange speech. After that we began to watch the youth matches while we waited for our matches. The end of the match we caught had one of the kids win using a doodle dinosaur deck. Then we got the see the match for one of the other kids at the duel school Ayu and she dueled a seemingly emotionless boy named Reira and this boy completely dominated the girl his own age but it seemed the LDS training this boy had made him a powerful duelist. 

Kyonko pov 

It soon came to my first duel and it was against a member of the baseball club. I don’t know how the boy got in, but he wasn’t happy about his former lose to me, but alone I could take him down with ease. Then came Haruki’s duel and he also won pretty easy, it was the same with Yuki and Kyo and Itsuki’s duels as he prepared watch Yu’s duel. His duel was a rematch with Yu mastering fusion and willing to take risked for the action spell to bring down the master of gem knights. It wasn’t much later we watched the next duel for Gon, and he was dueling the younger brother of the first person Yuuya used pendulum summoning on. It didn’t take long to discover the boy was having his henchmen threaten my sister but when I brought the club to check on her, Yuuya stopped the bullies herself and Gon summoned a synchro to win the duel. 

Yuuya pov 

It came to the next duel and my duel against Sawatari when he entered the arena, I could tell he was strange due to dressing in strange samurai like outfit then accusing me of stealing. But it wasn’t long, I learned he the boy had a brand-new deck with his own pendulum monsters. The boy nearly defeated me but one well time action spell gave me the cards I needed to pull out the win. After that duel the crowd went wild for our duel but then came the next duel.

It was Sora vs the boy I saw attack the LDS trio now named Shun Kurosaki we dueled in the challenge. When I sat next to Yu, he said this boy was always part of LDS but when the duel field showed up Shun’s face darkened and I heard one of the boys my sister was with say “this can’t be right. I saw this city in a dream and things didn’t go well in that dream.” The duel started out pretty friendly but as thing went on Sora’s expressions began to darken as he began to as Sora revealed to the world, he was from another dimension called fusion dimension as Shun revealed he was from the XYZ dimension as I saw this I noticed Kyonko’s friends freaking out in their own ways. Sora pretty much revealed his true dark nature as Shun ranked up his raidrapter Xyz monster a second time and took out Sora in one shot as the crowd looked on stunned and Sora passed out. I just wondered what happened and what was going to happen next 

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will advance the story further as both Yuuya’s side and Kyonko’s sides of the story deal with the fallout of this duel and how their worlds will be changed   
1 more chapter of this story before I put it on break for the return of fox daughter academia  
But first Shirou and his underclassman Sena will take to space for their own reasons 
> 
> For updates 
> 
> week of 12/22/19 Shirou muyo hearts start of gxp story  
week of 12/29/19 Reluctant Duel princess  
week of 1/5/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
week of 1/12/20 fox daughter academia   
week of 1/19/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
dates subject to change   
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/  
youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


	6. Reluctant duel princess chapter 6 – the worlds connect in round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will put the story on break till at least the point I finish the season 4 boku no hero material. 
> 
> This chapter will blend haruhi stuff with arc-v content and maybe some content from other yugioh series as well 
> 
> This chapter will cover episode 35-40+ my own stuff mixed in pretty much up to the battle royal 
> 
> Pov will shift between Yuuya and Kyonko pov   
The story is planned to reveal the real name of the original yuuya and Kyonko names much much later

Kyonko pov 

It was after the duel ended, Itsuki dragged to me to the side and I asked, “Do you think those boys are from another world?” But he replied “likely not just one world but two worlds separate from our own. They could prove the four worlds theory true, but I still be sure what is truth yet. But Shun could be an Esper or something like one to damage Sora that much in a duel. I will need to get closer to see if he has psychic scars or is just the solid vision tech. But that field could prove that the other espers and I have a connection to other worlds or at least a way to view those other worlds.”

It wasn’t much longer that, I returned to the others and we spent some time in my hotel room before bed. But then it didn’t take long Yuki said, “something doesn’t seem right” and Itsuki gave me a similar signal and then said, “we need to go I feel something.” On the way he texted me and said “things are starting to feel crazy. It is like the feeling with Haruki was making the field but much worse. It feels like two Haruki fighting.” On the way to the place Itsuki was leading us, he texted me “it seems like thing slowed down after somebody seemed to vanish from this dimension.” But when my group arrived things got even worse another person on a motorcycle arrived in blinding green light and when she took off her helmet, I noticed three girls all with my little sister’s face and only one of them was Yuuya. 

Yuuya pov 

After the match, Kyonko and I parted, she went to a hotel room she rent to spend time with her friends before the match while I waited in the hospital for Sora to get better. while waiting Yu talked to me about my lookalike Yuto and what she said to him. But it wasn’t much longer we noticed security guards freaking out. I then walked around until found Sora dueling the girl with my face named Yuto and it seemed like she was hurting Sora even if Solid vision was turned off. It was with that; I joined the duel against my Xyz using counterpart. It wasn’t long into the duel I felt my body begin to warm up as I summoned my odd eyes right away to clash with my doppelganger and her dragon. It wasn’t long after Yuto blocked my attack that Sora seemed to vanish into thin air and Yuto explained Sora went back to the fusion dimension. 

With that, my double explained Sora was from fusion dimension and herself and Shun were from Xyz dimension. She also explained Sora was safe at academia and that academia was a school in the fusion dimension that trained duel warriors for conquest. With that we both ended our duel as she explained how the dimensions were cut off from the extra deck summon methods. Then she explained how her world of Xyz was peaceful and happy until fusion attacked and turned people into cards. She explained the current world we were in could be called standard since it wasn’t cut off the summoning methods. We seemed ton understand each other until through a burst of light a third girl with my face and a different hair style show up. Then I heard a voice in the background yell out “The Doppeliner System is real.” 

Kyonko pov 

After he blurted out, I quietly told our club president to not be so noisy and watch, but during the shushing we missed what triggered the girl Yuto and Yugo to begin dueling. But during the duel we discovered this Yugo girl was likely the synchro version of my sister as wondering if her fusion counterpart could have been indoctrinated by academia or not and how twisted she could be. But as I was lost in my mind, the two doppelgangers clashed and summoned their synchro and Xyz dragons. But the summoning of dragons had a different reaction than my sister and Yuto. The two girl’s eyes glowed blue and they went crazy attacking each other until my sister’s actions lead to Yugo winning the duel and Yuto seeming to vanish into my sister’s body. It was after the duel when Yu came, and Haruki started to explain what happened but then I gave maybe a better explanation, but I wasn’t sure what happened. Itsuki and Yuki then texted me what they could understand as well. 

Then the next day we did our duels to advance to the next round as my sister recovered and prepared for her next duel. During that day, Yuki explained to me “I am pretty sure the three and most likely four versions of your sister are tied to what happened to this world and why I can’t contact the data over mind. But also, the blood they took from Sora had some of the same markers as the data I collected from Ryoko. So, it is likely somebody in academia tampered with her data.” Then I talked to Itsuki and he said “it is best to keep your sister away from her remaining copies away from Yuuya. After she took Yuto inside her body your sister’s power began to grow and during the battle more closed spaces began to form. We have no idea what could happen if all four girls are united in a single body.” I asked, “how do you know there are four.” Itsuki said “Yuki and my colleges detected an energy pulse beyond this dimension that matched the other three.” When she arrived, my sister said “some friends helped me recover in time for this duel, but it cost her the win. Then we saw her next opponent defeat the boy with the x-saber deck using creative grabbing of action cards to hit his opponent. I my sister and I wondering how he could be defeated. 

Yuuya pov

As I began the duel, the field was a bamboo forest and I hoped that would prevent as many attacks and I also use silver fang as a mount to try and help stop attacks. But my defense didn’t last as I discovered my opponent had his own defense in his monster blocking attacks. Then the boy used actions cards to push me to a wall along with his fusion monster. In desperation I seemed to go into my own mind and see Yuto in there and seem to cross with me. 

Kyonko pov

During the struggle of Yuuya’s duel, it was during that Itsuki texted me saying “this is bad she is exploding with power.” Then I saw my sister get up with red eyes and her hair spike up. She was like a woman possessed with how she gets up the combo to summon Yuto’s dragon and use it and its nature as an Xyz monster to win the duel in one shot. At the end of the duel, the crowd was so stunned nobody noticed the rain that began to pour from the sky but once it was done, my sister seemed to go down from the berserk state not even knowing how she won the duel. 

After the sky cleared up, we began the final match of the second round when Haruki came down and said “how is Yu on the field dueling if I just saw him wondering around? Maybe he has a doppeliner as well. It wasn’t long that Yu won the duel and that prepared us for the final around announcement tomorrow. 

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of this won’t be till after I catch up with the boku no hero anime and get into the first stage of the battle royal. 
> 
> But first Seina, Shirou and Ryuko will get to the gp headquarters and get started with school and their training. 
> 
> For updates 
> 
> week of 1/5/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
week of 1/12/20 fox daughter academia   
week of 1/19/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
week of 1/26/20 fox daughter academia  
week of 2/2/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
dates subject to change   
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/  
youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


	7. Reluctant duel princess chapter 7 – battle royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the material up to the battle royal with some of my own content and I will replace the some of the least important duelists with the SOS brigade members 
> 
> The episodes covered are 41-45[parts] 
> 
> Pov will switch between yuuya and Kyonko

Yuuya pov 

It was the next day when on the duel news channel, the newscaster announced the pairings and the schools that made it into the next round and from Yusho duel school was Yu and I, then my sister and her club made it in as the so called Sos brigade taking up five spots, then Gon took a spot, along with Shun taking one. It was after that Yu’s dad mentioned Sora will be back at the same time the person on tv announced the rest of the pairings. My mother was happy her older daughter made it in but not so happy she knocked out the cooking duelist I had defeated earlier. 

Kyonko pov 

Haruki was happy we got and had no idea how the schools that had members we knocked out would likely revenge target us. I kept worrying about the second Yu and when Sora returned and if he would come alone or not. Then the next day came and everybody gathered to the arena for the massive twelve-hour battle royal. The duels would expand throughout the city as the pendulum monster scattered throughout the fields and we ran after them. As I remembered the rules seemed to target Yuuya and I on a higher level since losers would have to give up at least 1 one pendulum monster cards each. So, it meant we had to win and the number we had at the end would determine our rankings in the last round. But I had a strange feeling this was more than just about winning and losing. As if we were spread out to draw somebody else out but I couldn’t be sure until things turned. Then it wasn’t much longer till we spread out into the city, the announcer activated an action spell that divided the entire city into four fields using the action field Quartet of Quandry. The city was split into volcano, iceberg, jungle, and ancient city ruins zones. When Haruki dragged Yuki to hunt for my sister, I wondered how hard they would push her. 

Yuuya pov 

In the volcano area, two of my sister’s friends came after me and the both tried to use a martial arts style. my guess was to see how I would react. The two used their newly gained pendulum monster and their marital arts to push me into the corner. I seemed to close to losing the duel until a strange boy with deck very much like mine. I heard the announcer say the boy’s name was Dennis Mackfield from the LDS school in north America and he took two-thousand-point penalty for entered a duel already going on. He first explained how his monster saved my life points. Before the two could use another burn, action spell Dennis put on another perfect defense. The boy then played another card to protect us from the two boys action spells and gave me the confidence and support to win the duel. When the duel was done Dennis told me he idolized my father.

Kyonko pov 

It wasn’t very long the two told me they lost their duel against my sister as I replied back “she is pretty strong after learning from our dad.” I then from the shadows watched as Shun defeated two of the knight duelists. after that I headed to the forest field and tried to go for a pendulum card only find it on a fishing rod and that lead to me dueling the lone fisherman duelist. It wasn’t long till I defeated the boy and on to team with the others for more duels. After that I went to the volcano area to see Yu duel a strange and come close to defeating my sister’s friend but before I could see the end, Itsuki texted me and said “the other espers contacted me saying ‘somebody breached this world from another one.’ I can’t say how many, but Sora is likely among their group.” I knew with that this event was about to get more insane.

Yuuya pov 

After my duel with Dennis as my partner, I went to the ruin zone to hunt for more people to duel. Then there I ran into Shun to ask questions, but he also had some for me. but before we could talk, two knight duelists attacked and split the two of us up. After the shockwave split us, I got up to see a group of masked people running around the area.

Kyonko pov 

It was after my duel, I decided to head to the volcano area and saw Yu duel another boy that used a deck similar to my sister’s deck and my father’s deck. The duel ended in my sister’s love interest defeated but after the duel the two landed in front of a boy that had to be what Yugo and Yuto were to Yuuya. I then watched the two duel until a group of boys in strange helmets came to the field and I knew I was going to have to duel these people myself very soon.

Yuuya pov 

After I recovered from the shock wave, I saw Sora leading the helmeted boys and talking to Shun. I then tried to stop them fighting only to see the knights get attacked by the armored boys. But the knight where quickly overwhelmed, defeated, and then turned to cards. With that, I begin to feel what had to be Yuto’s memories within me as the rage began to build up and something told me “I had to stop those boys.”

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover battle between our heroes and the obelisk force with Yuuya and Kyonko having to push the enemy out of their world and bigger twists and turns happen
> 
> I have other new twists and turns coming for this story as well   
But before that Shirou will deal with his father’s wedding and the bigger twists about his new stepmother 
> 
> For updates   
Week of 5/10/20 Shirou muyo hearts finale of ova 4 arc  
Week of 5/17/20 Reluctant Duel princess   
Week of 5/24/20 Shirou muyo hearts back to geminar   
Week of 5/31/20 Reluctant Duel princess  
Week of 6/7/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
dates subject to change  
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/  
youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


	8. Reluctant duel princess chapter 9 – exchanging for next journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the set up for going to synchro dimension and the duels before it. But with Kyonko and the Sos brigade playing a more information exchange roll and Yuuya playing the same roll from cannon except gender 
> 
> Warning prepare for info dumps 
> 
> This chapter will cover content between 50 -55 with some content between 54-55 cut for next chapter
> 
> After this chapter the I will put this story on break for the rest of June and it will be back in July

Kyonko pov

After the battle was done, my sister demanded answers from Reiji, and he replied “I changed the format to battle royal to prepare for the coming invasion. I hoped you could force the academia invasion off our world.” I was calm but my sister was in a rage and asked, “why is it only us left to face academia?” the white-haired boy said “you are all that was left. I am happy we even have this much to fight back and take the battle to academia.” My sister in a rage then challenged Reiji to a duel. Before it started I asked the boy “can we talk after this is done? I believe we can exchange information.” He replied, “I am glad at least the older sister is calmer and more collected.” But I replied, “I am not very happy either but together we might be able to fix this problem.”

The duel between Reiji and my sister seemed to shift with each turn but my sister was clearly out of her league and hadn’t mastered the same summon method I also hadn’t mastered synchro summoning and between synchro and mastery of the continuous traps and spells Reiji’s ddd deck held my sister lost. I then said to Reiji “let’s exchange information.” But he replied “all of you need to go through the ceremony first then we can exchange information. I am sure you know things I don’t, your change is just one of the things I want to know.” 

It was after that, we returned to the stadium for the closing ceremony of the battle royal. we all walked into fanfare and applause and after that Sawatari gave a speech for his reason back in the tournament. Then after that a woman, that had to be Reiji’s mother cut in and said the rest of the tournament was cancelled. Then she explained to the world about the academia attack as I tried to calm the now freaking out Haruki as he kept saying, “I knew sliders were real.” Then she showed the footage of people being carded as I texted to between Yuki and Itsuki about how to save the carded people. But neither knew how just it is likely a way to gather energy.   
Then Reiji’s mother propped us up as heroes and revealed LDS now stood for lancer defense soldiers or lancers. Then Reiji did his own speech to try and get others to join the lancers and got thunderous cheers. But when I was about to leave my sister to talk with Reiji, I could tell she was broken up over the lose of Yu, but I said to her “I will try and get you answers.” Then I left her and brought the Sos brigade to talk to Reiji and I knew Haruki would want to ask his own questions.

Yuuya pov 

It was after the ceremony, I met with the blue haired version of Yu and he said “my name is Helios and Yu and I switched cloths to try and fool the academia soldiers. I will fight with you to try and bring him back.” It was after that, I had to tell Yu’s father that academia likely took him.” Then with that, I made the promise to go and bring Yu back with the lancers no matter what it took. It was after that my mother dragged me home by the wrist.

Kyonko pov 

It wasn’t long after I was preparing to meet with Reiji and trying to calm Haruki, I got a text from my mother saying “I need to teach your sister, what brough your father and I together.” I only remember my father saying to me, they came together through dueling, but he vanished before telling me the whole story. 

When I got in the room, I started by making the others wait and he asked “so what happened to your hair and body. My investigations told me this happened overnight, and that hair color isn’t a dye job.” I replied “I gained the power of a duel spirit to combat one of academia’s agents. That agent named Ryoko Asakura and her abilities were at peak human or even inhuman levels. I can say that power also gave me my first pendulum cards with the power of the gem on my necklace.” The boy then said stoically “it wasn’t as much sense as anything and can I assume it was a similar case to your sister.” I replied “she doesn’t tell anybody her duel against sledgehammer. I am not sure Yuuya even knows the answer.” I can say part the power to do so was in Haruki at first, but it moved to me as I needed power. But you cannot ask Haruki about any of this until I have all the power.” 

It was after that, the other boys explained how they were part of secret groups researching the dimensional crossing issue from the other dimensions to the standard dimension has pretty much been left alone until only recently. we couldn’t be sure what lead Shun and Yuto to standard, but it could be connected to Haruki’s desires to see a slider. But the desires might have went way to far. Reiji in turn told me how he met Helios and how his father was lead academia. Then he said, “after your sister returns, we will go and find Yu.”

Yuuya pov 

My mother brought us to a run-down part of town and made me wait till the sun set. She then came out in a white outfit and on a motorcycle. Then Yuzu’s father explained that my mother Yoko was part of a biker gang. She then set up a field that seemed like her former turf and ran be down with her bike until I got into the duel and began to use the platforms to my advantage. then as the duel went on my mother explained how she met my father during a nasty duel he broke up between her gang and another gang. then how she and my father became rivals and then lover early in the solid vision era of dueling. She then hoped said to me “I hope you can do the same and find friendship and love through your next journey.” After that, we returned home and slept for the journey to find Yu the next day. 

On waking up, we had breakfast waiting for us as my mother passed her bike on to my older sister and said to me “sorry the bike for you is in the shop being adjusted but I will find a way to get yours to you in a time of need.” After breakfast, my sister and I went to Reiji’s penthouse to prepare and there he said “our first trip will be going to the synchro dimension to gain allies and try and get Yu back. It took Yuto within me to help get Shun to come with us. then my sister’s friends, the so called Sos brigade were more than happy to join and explore an unknown dimension. The last thing Reiji did was to give us action duel upgrades to our duel disk as we headed to another world. Then the next moment, Helios Sawatari, Reiji’s younger brother and I were split up from the group and in a rundown part of a strange city.

Kyonko pov

After the transportation, the Sos brigade and I were in an open field and saw the copy of my sister in the white riding suit next to Yu on a field that was until a lady called out before we could approach them and the pair the left in the girl’s motorcycle and I prepared to make chase with Haruki on the back of my bike and I told the others find places to hide and we will get back to you later.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will back a break on this story till the start of July and work on a new story starting next week 
> 
> But first Seina and Mayuka will go on a short trip to chaos 
> 
> For updates   
Week of 6/7/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
Week of 6/14/20 heroes and gods  
Week of 6/21/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
Week of 6/28/20 heroes and gods  
Week of 7/5/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
dates subject to change  
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/  
youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


	9. Reluctant duel princess chapter 9 – exchanging for next journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the set up for going to synchro dimension and the duels before it. But with Kyonko and the Sos brigade playing a more information exchange roll and Yuuya playing the same roll from cannon except gender 
> 
> Warning prepare for info dumps 
> 
> This chapter will cover content between 50 -55 with some content between 54-55 cut for next chapter
> 
> After this chapter the I will put this story on break for the rest of June and it will be back in July

Kyonko pov

After the battle was done, my sister demanded answers from Reiji, and he replied “I changed the format to battle royal to prepare for the coming invasion. I hoped you could force the academia invasion off our world.” I was calm but my sister was in a rage and asked, “why is it only us left to face academia?” the white-haired boy said “you are all that was left. I am happy we even have this much to fight back and take the battle to academia.” My sister in a rage then challenged Reiji to a duel. Before it started I asked the boy “can we talk after this is done? I believe we can exchange information.” He replied, “I am glad at least the older sister is calmer and more collected.” But I replied, “I am not very happy either but together we might be able to fix this problem.”

The duel between Reiji and my sister seemed to shift with each turn but my sister was clearly out of her league and hadn’t mastered the same summon method I also hadn’t mastered synchro summoning and between synchro and mastery of the continuous traps and spells Reiji’s ddd deck held my sister lost. I then said to Reiji “let’s exchange information.” But he replied “all of you need to go through the ceremony first then we can exchange information. I am sure you know things I don’t, your change is just one of the things I want to know.” 

It was after that, we returned to the stadium for the closing ceremony of the battle royal. we all walked into fanfare and applause and after that Sawatari gave a speech for his reason back in the tournament. Then after that a woman, that had to be Reiji’s mother cut in and said the rest of the tournament was cancelled. Then she explained to the world about the academia attack as I tried to calm the now freaking out Haruki as he kept saying, “I knew sliders were real.” Then she showed the footage of people being carded as I texted to between Yuki and Itsuki about how to save the carded people. But neither knew how just it is likely a way to gather energy.   
Then Reiji’s mother propped us up as heroes and revealed LDS now stood for lancer defense soldiers or lancers. Then Reiji did his own speech to try and get others to join the lancers and got thunderous cheers. But when I was about to leave my sister to talk with Reiji, I could tell she was broken up over the lose of Yu, but I said to her “I will try and get you answers.” Then I left her and brought the Sos brigade to talk to Reiji and I knew Haruki would want to ask his own questions.

Yuuya pov 

It was after the ceremony, I met with the blue haired version of Yu and he said “my name is Helios and Yu and I switched cloths to try and fool the academia soldiers. I will fight with you to try and bring him back.” It was after that, I had to tell Yu’s father that academia likely took him.” Then with that, I made the promise to go and bring Yu back with the lancers no matter what it took. It was after that my mother dragged me home by the wrist.

Kyonko pov 

It wasn’t long after I was preparing to meet with Reiji and trying to calm Haruki, I got a text from my mother saying “I need to teach your sister, what brough your father and I together.” I only remember my father saying to me, they came together through dueling, but he vanished before telling me the whole story. 

When I got in the room, I started by making the others wait and he asked “so what happened to your hair and body. My investigations told me this happened overnight, and that hair color isn’t a dye job.” I replied “I gained the power of a duel spirit to combat one of academia’s agents. That agent named Ryoko Asakura and her abilities were at peak human or even inhuman levels. I can say that power also gave me my first pendulum cards with the power of the gem on my necklace.” The boy then said stoically “it wasn’t as much sense as anything and can I assume it was a similar case to your sister.” I replied “she doesn’t tell anybody her duel against sledgehammer. I am not sure Yuuya even knows the answer.” I can say part the power to do so was in Haruki at first, but it moved to me as I needed power. But you cannot ask Haruki about any of this until I have all the power.” 

It was after that, the other boys explained how they were part of secret groups researching the dimensional crossing issue from the other dimensions to the standard dimension has pretty much been left alone until only recently. we couldn’t be sure what lead Shun and Yuto to standard, but it could be connected to Haruki’s desires to see a slider. But the desires might have went way to far. Reiji in turn told me how he met Helios and how his father was lead academia. Then he said, “after your sister returns, we will go and find Yu.”

Yuuya pov 

My mother brought us to a run-down part of town and made me wait till the sun set. She then came out in a white outfit and on a motorcycle. Then Yuzu’s father explained that my mother Yoko was part of a biker gang. She then set up a field that seemed like her former turf and ran be down with her bike until I got into the duel and began to use the platforms to my advantage. then as the duel went on my mother explained how she met my father during a nasty duel he broke up between her gang and another gang. then how she and my father became rivals and then lover early in the solid vision era of dueling. She then hoped said to me “I hope you can do the same and find friendship and love through your next journey.” After that, we returned home and slept for the journey to find Yu the next day. 

On waking up, we had breakfast waiting for us as my mother passed her bike on to my older sister and said to me “sorry the bike for you is in the shop being adjusted but I will find a way to get yours to you in a time of need.” After breakfast, my sister and I went to Reiji’s penthouse to prepare and there he said “our first trip will be going to the synchro dimension to gain allies and try and get Yu back. It took Yuto within me to help get Shun to come with us. then my sister’s friends, the so called Sos brigade were more than happy to join and explore an unknown dimension. The last thing Reiji did was to give us action duel upgrades to our duel disk as we headed to another world. Then the next moment, Helios Sawatari, Reiji’s younger brother and I were split up from the group and in a rundown part of a strange city.

Kyonko pov

After the transportation, the Sos brigade and I were in an open field and saw the copy of my sister in the white riding suit next to Yu on a field that was until a lady called out before we could approach them and the pair the left in the girl’s motorcycle and I prepared to make chase with Haruki on the back of my bike and I told the others find places to hide and we will get back to you later.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will back a break on this story till the start of July and work on a new story starting next week 
> 
> But first Seina and Mayuka will go on a short trip to chaos 
> 
> For updates   
Week of 6/7/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
Week of 6/14/20 heroes and gods  
Week of 6/21/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
Week of 6/28/20 heroes and gods  
Week of 7/5/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
dates subject to change  
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/  
youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


	10. Reluctant duel princess chapter 10-speed of entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the rest of 54-55 and 56-59   
with my own content mixed in for Kyonko and the Sos brigade’s main arc for the first part of the synchro arc   
I will cover the season 2 content up to the start of the prison arc for yuuya and co- and set up a way for both parties to briefly cross

Kyonko pov 

After the duo made it off, the Sos brigade and I got to a riding place and I asked Yuki “is there a way we can at least watch the duel?” he replied with “okay, feed connected.” We then watched the motorcycle officer began to chase Yuto and Yu. During the duel some of the billboards of that said Jack Atlas gave me brief flashes of memories. We watched as Yuto defeated the officer but the rest if the police were clearly poor sports and tried to stop the two but they quickly escaped and then Reiji called me saying “I have a hotel sweet and a pass to get to it set up and I will try and get to others to the room if I can. There is an issue with time delay so I hope we can find them in time.” 

Yuuya pov 

the group of Helios, Sawatari, Reira and I seemed to appear in an ally of a wrecked city and it wasn’t long after we arrived police came to capture us and I just wondered if Yuto did anything before we arrived. Then it wasn’t very long we ended up in a duel. I held off while Helios and Sawatari started the duel and the blond boy seemed to lose almost right away. I then started a duel with the leader while keep Reira safe. I then tried to use action spells and the platforms, but the leader figured both out with ease. I then tried to use to use pendulum summon with no success but what saved us was a male voice saying synchro summon and a group of bikers grabbed us and then we rushed off. 

Kyonko pov

At the hotel, Reiji told us “the dimensional transport program has errors and split us into a few groups and dropped us at different points in time. I am not sure where each group and how many groups and even when each group was dropped.” I then asked, “do you have any good news?” he replied “I have motorcycles for Yuuya and you being modified in a shop as well as enough for the others all being prepared as well.” I then asked, “what are we going to do with those?” his reply was “I plan to gain try and win the favor of the people over. But we need to find and gather the others first.” I then replied, “We saw Yuto causing some trouble and likely that will mean trouble for Yuuya.” Yuki replied, “I can try to see if the police have either girl in custody, if you give me a computer that is.” Reiji then handed Yuki a laptop and left him to work. Then Haruki began to freak out about being a slider now and then Itsuki went to talk with Reiji while Kyo was freaking out and I needed to calm him down. It was after that Yuki told us “good news none of our group has been captured but the duel chasers are looking for Yuto and since they have the same face Yuuya.” Yuki also revealed he found Gon and Dennis duel disk signals, but he lost them shortly afterwards. Most likely they stop dueling and were brought underground.

Yuuya pov 

The boy that saved us was named Crow and him and his gang protected the less fortunate from the oppressive upper class. He revealed security put markers on repeat offenders in the form of special tattoos. It wasn’t long after Crow told us how hard the commons had it, one of the kids said Helios and I looked familiar and that meant they saw Yu and Yuto and the fact they were acting crazy in a market. 

It was while talking with the kids, they mentioned riding duels as high-speed duels on special motorcycles and that made me thing about my mother and made me wish they showed me more. Crow then mentioned how a riding duels tore him and a former friend of his apart when a girl the two of them liked died. She name was Yusei and they thought she could bring the tops and the commons together before then. After that his friend left the group to seek his fortune. It was after that Crow said to me “you remind me of Yusei so when you are ready use her card.” The card Crow handed me was shooting stardust dragon.

Kyonko pov 

it was while looking on the internet, Yuki found and underground duel arena and mentioned he found Shun and Dennis and they were about to have a riding duel. We then watched the two duel at much higher speed than even the rumors of my mother did. We watched the two duel at high speeds and Dennis started to have the advantage using pendulum monsters. it seemed that in a short time Shun became the champion of the underground arena and he showed how good he was using rank up spells but before the duel have a conclusion the broadcast stopped and they Yuki said “Shun, Gon and Dennis were arrested.” 

Yuuya pov 

The next day, we hung around with Crow until a difference in values lead to a duel between the two of use but during the commotion of our duel the police took their chance to catch us and arrest us as well. 

Kyonko pov 

It wasn’t much long that Yuki said while looking over the computer, “I found everybody but Yu. They have all ben arrested.” After hearing that Reiji said, “I will do my part to try to get them out as soon as I can.”

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Yuuya and the gang try to get out of the prison and make new friends 
> 
> But first Seina and Mayuka will have to find a place to stop and plan 
> 
> For updates   
Week of 7/19/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
Week of 7/26/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 8/2/20 [b-day week] Shirou muyo hearts  
Week of 8/9/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 8/16/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
dates subject to change  
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/  
youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the event of 60 – 65 with   
some extra Kyonko stuff and have the prison duels also with my own connect and a few extra duels 
> 
> I have other special things involving Yusei as well

Kyonko pov 

It wasn’t much longer, Yuki told me “Helios was separated from the others. If I had to guess it was at least for his fusion monsters since this world doesn’t really have them. But Yuuya was put in a cell with the others. I also found out about ninety five percent of those locked up are just there for being commons that didn’t like the tops or just offended them in some way.” I then asked, “is there anything else you found?” he replied “I looked into Crow and after a little bit of digging found he has a connection to Jack and Crow, the boy arrested with Yuuya. The only issue is it will take much more digging to figure exactly what their connection is.” I just told Yuki “please try and find that, I have a feeling we could use that to get our friends out at the very least.”   
Yuuya pov 

Once inside the prison, we got told the rules of the place and learned about those that gave up and those that still had fight in them. After getting set up a bit, we found Dennis and Gon. It wasn’t until the first meal, we discovered people used cards as currency. Soon after that, we discovered the man who was the boss of the prisoners. We also learned Gon earned himself some status among a few prisoners by using a few of his cards. 

It wasn’t much longer; I met the boss personally and challenged him to a duel with my deck at stake to get all the other’s cards back. It took the power of my pendulum monsters to keep of with the pure summoning power and draw power of the man’s deck. Then through the duel, I learned the man’s past and how he ended up crossing the line and ending up this prison as I came up with the needed combo to defeat him and win the duel.

Kyonko pov 

It was about a day later, Yuki told us about what he could find about Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas, and the girl they both loved that tried to unit the city. the girl Yusei Fudo helped develop the turbo duel system and the d-wheels. But there was an accident involving that lead to her death. Yuki then said “the only thing I could find was she died in a riding duel but not who she dueled or the deck. She had a record of defeating duel chasers until her last opponent came out.” 

It was soon after that. Reiji came in the room and said “I am working on a way to get Yuuya and the others out of prison. But it will take time, I am fairly sure the person in charge is pretty dirty.” Yuki then said “we found some dirty secrets of Jack. I might be able to find something on him with time.” the glasses clad boy said “his name is Jean-Michel Roget. Try and get whatever you can.” Yuki then said “my latest find was of two people posting strange flier and those people seem to be Yu and Yugo.” 

Yuuya pov 

The next day came and the old prison boss set up a huge duel tourney. The first duel started as a huge colorful clash between the old man and Sawatari then that lead to a prison break and a plan to use all we could to finally get out of the prison. We used the huge card collection to distract the prisoners and guards but soon enough we ran into the nastiest guard the capture squad. The three of us started to put up a fight but they captured Sawatari’s monster and after that Gon joined in only for the squad to reveal their monster worked on anything with levels. Our last hope soon came in with Shun using the captured monsters as material to summon a Xyz monster to win the duel. 

But the guards were ready to catch us at least until a group of five old men and women stopped the leader at the moment of our capture. We were brought before the group and watched as the man tried to convince the group of how bad we were but with the help of Reiji and my sister’s huge level of charisma the tides turned we now had to prove ourselves with in a new tournament called the friendship cup. The lancers would duel against a mix of the other prisoners and a group of tops hand picked by the leader Jean.

It was after we were brought before the council, the dirty-blond-haired man suggested I had an expedition match versus Jack, and they were having me duel him. the biggest problem was they split me up from the others and didn’t even let me see Kyonko. The only person there was for me to talk with was a bell boy and after talking to him, I learned he was a fan of Jack and that Jack won the friendship cup three years ago. The boy knew nothing about Yusei or what happened to her. But I had to guess Yusei’s death must have pushed Jack to enter the cup. 

When I got to the pit, I found a newly modified duel runner, that must have been set up by either Reiji or my sister. On it was a note, that I didn’t get a chance to read before I had to enter the arena. But I would read it after the duel. 

Kyonko pov 

They council didn’t want to let me see Yuuya, but I was allowed to wonder around the area to find any seat I wanted. During that search I found Yu and Yugo. Yu introduced me was Yuuya’s sister and then Yuto explained my sister had little chance of winning. It was as my sister met eyes with Jack, I felt energy pulse in my deck, and I hoped that gave me the cards to battle in this dimension. When I checked the cards were three pendulum synchro monsters and three pendulum tuners to use for summoning any of the three. The synchro monsters were cyber hero Meltlilith, cyber hero BB and cyber hero double x with the tuners being cyber hero Passionlip, cyber hero mecha Eli and cyber hero X.

It was after that the duel began with Jack just playing a monster and passing the turn and after that, my sister went on the attack but failed to win and was quickly attacked back by Jack who put her in her place thus winning the duel and blowing her off the duel runner. When Yu and Yugo went check on my sister, they were both caught, and I just hoped she would have a chance to read my note. 

Yuuya pov

when I came to, I found myself dressed back in my plan cloths and was confronted by the same group the chairman was in front of as they told me the rules and that I would get to stay in this suit as long as I kept winning. When I checked the door, I found it locked and I knew I had to wait for my next match. But it wasn’t long the bell boy talked through my door and gave me the note and a card then said “the note was in my pocket and the card was given to him by jack. I then knew I would need to use the card to help summon the dragon Crow gave me to win against the duel king when I faced him in the final match all over again. 

It was after that, the boy then said “the tv in your room will let you watch the matches.” I then turned it on the see the first duel would be Crow vs Gon.” As I prepared to see my new friend duel my old one.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will begin the fortune cup with new twists including duels with the Sos vs other characters 
> 
> But first Kenshi and Mayuka will have to help defend the elves and plan for their next action 
> 
> For updates 
> 
> Week of 8/2/20 [b-day week] Shirou muyo hearts  
Week of 8/9/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 8/16/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
Week of 8/23/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 8/30/20 Shirou muyo hearts next to last chapter for a while   
dates subject to change  
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/  
youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


	12. Reluctant duel princess chapter 12- the cup begins

Kyonko pov

I used my charisma to be able to roam the hotel freely and even watch the matches from the stands as long as I promised to not leave the stadium. I was able to learn the rooms of my friends and leave them notes but beyond that I didn’t want to have to use anymore of my power that needed. I knew was going to need to learn how to use synchro monsters on Jack’s level.

It was when the announcer called the first match, It was Crow vs Gon and I could tell Gon wasn’t used to being on a motorcycle. Yuuya and I had a decent level of training, but I wasn’t sure about many of the others. But I could tell Crow knew what he was doing and knew how to span synchro summons like crazy. But Gon was able to mount his own defenses and use his own pendulum monsters to deal damage to Crow. But Crow was able to break through and defeat Yuuya’s friend. I then saw Gon accept Crow as a duelist then walk away.

It was right after that and my match began, I knew I hadn’t fully learned how to use my newest cards but would need them for this duel. The lucky thing for me was my first-round opponent seemed like just a high-ranking duel cop. I was able to use my mixing of summoning methods to throw him for a loop and defeat him. I did get to use my newest cards but not really much.

Yuuya pov 

It wasn’t long after my sister’s duel, Tokumatsu got into my room and I asked him about what happened to Gon. He replied, “I only heard rumors about people that escaped the main prison being sent to an underground trash facility.” It was after that Reira made it to my room with Reiji behind. Then when the longer boy didn’t want to duel, he hugged me as I saw into his past and how it seemed their mother did experiments on the child. Then Reiji had his brother replaced with the ninja girl that we lost early on. 

The ninja Tsukikage took over in dueling Shinji. the announcer girl was confused by the change and Shinji used the limelight to taunt the crowd and that forced the announcer girl to try and calm them down. Shinji used a bee deck about firing up and the crowd to win the duel using combos and the pure fervor. But I wasn’t sure in Reiji may have been using the ninja to see where Gon and the other losers ended up.

Then came the next Duel and it was Yu vs the old man who returned to his old Enjoy Chojiro persona. At the start of the duel, I could tell neither really knew how to use duel runners and I discovered Yu must have not taken my mother special class. It was Yu who dealt the first damage but then the old man set up heavy defenses, but my childhood friend countered and used well timed action cards to win the duel. 

Kyonko pov

It was after that, I met Yuki and he said to me “I would say you have acquired about half the power Haruki once held. But the more I check you out, I am sure it was never Haruki’s power and may have been yours, but I don’t know how he gained the power.” I then asked, “could the transfer of power have something to do with the three other copies of my sister and three other copies of Yu in each dimension.” He replied, “likely but until we know what caused there to be four worlds, I can’t be completely sure.”

The next duel was Haruki versus Itsuki and it ended with Haruki’s win then it wasn’t much longer that Yuki was set to duel Kyo and before the duel Yuki said to me via text “I will keep Kyo out and try to help free the others as soon as I can.” It wasn’t long after that both dueled hard but I saw the moment Yuki seemed to not set a seemingly useful card and lost the duel then I got another text saying I will tell get back to you when the time is right. After that, Helios dueled one of the members of Crow’s and won with ease. 

It was after that, the first day of the tournament ended and I got to the have dinner with Jack and Reiji and during that meal Jack mentioned his past with somebody that sounded like Crow and the girl Yusei. He didn’t say much how they really parted but said dueling helped him survive. He also suggested I was like this girl and asked me on a date and I replied, “I will consider it if you can duel me and win.” 

Yuuya pov

It was the next day and I woke up with a note under my door from Kyoko, it seemed whatever else came with her hair color change also let her move more freely and her friend locked underground was working with Tsukikage to escape with our other friends. It wasn’t much longer I met the long bellboy and he handed me a few packs of cards and said, “I hope these help you.” Inside those packs seemed to be cards that could help including an odd-eyes card I had never seen. 

I then made it to the arena to see I was dueling one of the duel chasers and before things started, I gave a small speech to hope to calm the crowds. But nothing worked I just had to win the duel. I managed to pull out all the stops and use my new monster to win the duel but wondered if this world truly the cards had I needed, or I just willed them in that pack. I also knew to make real change in this world I would likely need to defeat Jack. 

It was after I was dragged back to my room, I saw the next duel was going to be Sawatari versus my synchro counterpart Yugo. During the duel something strange happened, and I was able to experience the duel through my odd eyes. It felt like the two of us were in synch as the duel happened and as Yugo defeated my teammate it felt like we both won. 

Kyonko pov 

` It was during the final duel; I felt a small power spike as in something dark was trying to wake up a little as three dragons seemed to be awake in the same world. I wondered then if my sister could’ve truly caused all the trouble we have been through.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will continue with the cup as both sisters get news of the underground and see the next duels of the first rounds and into, he 2nd round 
> 
> But first Kenshi and Mayuka will enter the barrier workshop and learn more about a friend 
> 
> For updates   
Week of 8/16/20 Shirou muyo hearts  
Week of 8/23/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 8/30/20 Shirou muyo hearts next to last chapter for a while   
Week of 9/6/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 9/13/20 fate shuffled   
dates subject to change  
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/  
youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


	13. Reluctant duel princess chapter 13- the monster enters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover episodes 73-78 
> 
> This chapter will set up Sergey with a very different opponent and set up I different duel for yuuya before the final match as well as set up what is happening in the underground

Kyonko pov 

Yuki texted me shortly after Sawatari’s match and revealed he was safe with the guy in charge of the arena. He told Yuki and the others the rules and how to get out of the underground recycling facility. The main job they had to do besides duel was short trash and split the things into piece for more recycling. That was unless you could duel your way back the top. Also advancing back was a one-way process if you lose again you can never get back out. He also explained the man named Roget was in charge and even would help people that paid him off with more hints of the man being even shadier that much even Yuki couldn’t get for now.   
It wasn’t long after the string of texts ended, the next to last duel of the round began and it was Itsuki against a large monster of a man named Sergey using an equally monstrous duel runner. It was after that Yuki texted me and revealed Sergey was legend of the city named the duel crusher and was very difficult for the duel chasers to stop or control. Yuki then texted about the fact Sergey may have died and been brought back by Roget and that Roget could have come from another world, due to how fast he rose in the ranks using unknown tech.

The duel between my friend and the monster of a man started out well then Sergey seemed to unleash all a massive vine like power that seemed to the make the card deal damage and it took all of Itsuki’s powers to defend himself and he ended up losing the duel but was in bad shape. Then the Esper boy was carried off to likely heal then go to parts unknown. After the duel, Yuki texted me again and said “the ninja girl has been coming and going to likely pass info to Reiji. I will try and get her to help with an escape plan later.”

Yuuya pov 

It was after the duel, the ninja girl Tsukikage came to my door and told me the others were okay, but she couldn’t help free them since she was paid to gather information. but my sister’s friend Yuki seemed was more actively trying to get everybody out. She then revealed Reiji would do what he could to get the other lancers out when the time is right. Then the ninja pasted a note from me to Yu. 

The cleanup for the last duel delayed till nighttime, the final duel of the first round was shun against Dennis. Shun entered the duel in a straightforward way while started by doing a stunt. Then each took their turns, but Dennis seemed to stare at his first draw as I wondered what he did draw. Then the performer boy started with a pendulum summon to make a huge start but Shun was able to counter that move well. it was when Dennis seemed to be pushed into a wall, he revealed himself as an agent of the fusion dimension. 

Kyonko pov 

When I saw the giant ancient gear monster, I ran up to the council room to see Reiji trying to explain Dennis and said “I expected a traitor in our ranks but you may also have one in your ranks.” Then he looked at Roget and likely learned from his ninja what I learned from Yuki. I then said “Dennis seemed to try too hard to blend in and seemed like he has a mask on. I know from have to wear my own mask of normality to blend in as much as I could.” As Dennis made his first attack the crowd watched on as he did real damage to the duel field. 

Yuuya pov 

When Dennis played that card, I figured out he was a traitor and even more so as I began to see flashbacks of fusion attacking Xyz from Yuto’s eyes. I then saw Shun use his revealed card to pull himself out of from the brink and set up for this next turn. It was during that turn Dennis seemed to say something to his opponent that sent him in the same fury he needed to get revenge with a ranked up Raidrapter monster I had never seen. Then lowered Dennis monster to a level wear Shun’s monster could destroy it from space and the damage to the field seemed to prevent Dennis from pulling the needed action spell. Then when Shun seemed like he was about to card Dennis he discovered the function was removed from his duel disk. I then realized the boy likely joined the lancers for Yu and Helios.

Kyonko pov 

It was right after the duel ended, Yuki texted me saying “Roget activated something to take over the city, get to your room and play dumb until I signal. Also, there was a dimensional crossing and likely Dennis is left synchro for another world. He will likely need to recover before another duel so we shouldn’t have to worry about him anymore for now.” 

Yuuya pov

the next day came and with it the next match of Sergey versus Yu. I saw the large man use a deck about monsters with no attack but could reduce damage taken. It was when he summoned a synchro monster the tides began to turn again. But Yu still fought on until Sergey summoned a monstrous fusion monster that gained attack like crazy and then Sergey used his massive duel runner to block Yu from getting an action card that could save my friend and the monster blew Yu into a building. I was sure it was only by his bracelet that Yu survived. It was after the duel ended; security had to bind the still crazing Sergey, but I wasn’t sure if they found Yu yet. 

Then came for my first round two duel and it was against Shinji, who I met in hall on the way to my duel against him and he went on that I had to win to get the chance to search for Yu. When I began the duel, Shinji began to use his monsters to rile up the commons again. I put up a fight until I saw Sora holding Yu’s helmet and that told me my childhood friend was alive. I got the drive to push on and win the duel to help get to Sora and Yu. 

In Shinji’s next turn he summoned an even bigger bee monster to push me further. Then even when I drew the tuner the bell boy gave me; he took it down and pushed me to only one hundred life points. At the edge of defeat, I came out with a combo that let me summon a synchro monster I got from a pack since I knew it could help me better again Shinji’s bee monster to win the duel. It was after that, I raced off to try and find Yu even if it meant missing my sister’s duel. 

Kyonko pov 

It was after my sister left and likely went after Yu, it was my turn to duel, and I was going to have to face Haruki. since I never really got the chance to duel my club leader, I wasn’t sure how good Haruki realty was and if the others just gave him the win. When the duel began, he showed that Reiji gave my club leader his own pendulum monsters. but I was still strong and was able to defeat Haruki and hoped Yuki could use him to get everybody out as soon and possible. With that I knew my next match would be against either Crow or Shun or my younger sister. 

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have the next parts of the cup as well as a reunion and setting up even more future events 
> 
> But first Kenshi will need his own secret weapon to bring down Gaia 
> 
> For updates   
Week of 8/30/20 Shirou muyo hearts next to last chapter for a while   
Week of 9/6/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 9/13/20 Shirou muyo hearts break chapter till next year   
Week of 9/20/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 9/27/20 fate shuffled  
dates subject to change  
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/  
youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


	15. Reluctant duel princess chapter 14 friends and birds and of the second round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover episodes 80-88
> 
> This chapter will cover yuuya seeing yu in person   
As well as Crow dueling shun and a few other duels in between leading up a final special duel   
I will have all the canon duels along with my own stuff

Yuuya pov 

It was after the duel ended, Roget came out and tried to make me the hero of the tops and that only made Shinji even more angry. But at the very least he let me go into the city to meet with Sora. It didn’t take long for Sora to find me and lead me into an alley. It was after we got to safety, that we had a short reunion. The young boy told me he never planned to take Yu but the higherups on fusion did use his memory to learn about Yu. Sora mentioned he was ordered to take both Yu and Helios but wasn’t sure of the why. As of now it seemed like my sister or her friends might have a better idea than Sora. It was when I asked Sora about Academia, he seemed to hint the professor as they called him had absolute rule. Sora then told me; he would try to bring Helios back but not Yu. Because the boy viewed Yu as a friend much like me. but it wasn’t long that the duel chasers found and took me back as I told Sora to keep Yu safe. 

Kyonko pov 

From the end of the last duel, I knew what Roget was doing. He was trying to turn her Synchro dimension friends. I knew using that would like cause more issue between the tops and commons and that Roget would need a hero to control to keep his reign under control and from what I could tell he might have been scared of a full on invasion from the fusion dimension but beyond that I couldn’t be sure of his motives. 

But it wasn’t much longer, that the duel between Crow and Shun began and I wondered which dark winged-beast archetype was stronger. I could just tell by looking at Crow he wasn’t sure about Shun. Both started with summon spamming and Shun made the first strong attack on Crow. 

Yuuya pov

It wasn’t long after the first turn of the duel, that Roget brought be into his office and told me I would duel the winner and after that duel my own sister. I wanted the chance to duel my sister again since we hadn’t dueled in such a long time. as I watched Crow and Shun duel Roget began to tell me how he was planning to take complete. As Shun began to make his own counterattack, Roget began to keep talking to me as Shun ranked up his raidrapter. But Crow had his own trap to save himself. It was after that turn the man told me he came from academia but then decided to leave academia and make the city his. I was only happy he wasn’t looking at the duel when Yu and my sister show up.

Kyonko pov

While Roget was trying to manipulate my sister, I walked out of the arena and around the city to find Yu along with some kids routing for Crow. Then I went to the bridge to make sure everybody was okay and get Yu out of the view of the cameras. From what I could tell Yu and Helios were just like my sister and her doppelgangers and likely had some connection to why the world was split along with memories. During the duel, Crow brought Shun down to one hundred life but after that Shun made his own huge counterattack by summoning his rank ten raidrapter but Crow was able to counter that with his own even stronger Blackwing and win the duel but seemed to make a positive connection to Shun. 

While my sister was locked up, I knew I had to help Yu and the kids, but Sora did more of the work for me and I didn’t have to show myself. as the ninja girl came out and made sure to keep Yu safe herself. So, I went back to the arena just in time to for Helios to duel Yugo. As Yugo saw the doppelganger of Yu, she called the boy Rin and tried to hug Rin only to get smacked down with a paper fan and give the purple haired boy the chance to nearly get the lead. But Yugo’s highly tuned duel runner was able to catch up. Yugo’s major weakness throughout the duel seemed to be thinking Helios was her bracelet boy but at the last chance my sister’s copy got a lucky dice roll and summoned her dragon. 

Yuuya pov 

It was when looking at my odd-eyes dragon, I began to see through Yugo’s eyes again. This time she was staring down Helios monster using her own dragon and preparing for an attack. But my copy made the perfect dice roll for a counter. Before Helios could make another move, the course changed and put the boy in the way of good action cards. But through the bond I made with Yugo, I was able to help her use action spells to evolve her dragon into a new form for the win. It was after the duel ended; I was left staring at my card.

Kyonko pov 

As I was watching the duel, my phone buzzed with text from Itsuki saying “we have a problem. Really two problems, first the fourth copy of your sister arrived and second there was another power surge during the duel, and I am sure with all four in the same world things are only going to get worse. It was then, I saw Yugo spot the fourth doppelganger of my sister and begin to chase as Reira texted me he was going to help Helios as I texted back that I had to chase Yugo. But it not much longer, Reiji texted me back saying “I have taken back control of the tournament or at least a level of control. But we have two issues: Sergey has control of that monster duelist and likely is planning to take control of your sister. With that I knew I needed to return to stop my sister if Roget turns her into a monster on any level liker Sergey or controls her like the duel chasers. 

Yuuya pov

I was finally let out to prepare for my next duel against Crow and knew this match stood between me and a real duel against my sister. Before the duel started. Crow asked me if I was with the tops. I told him I would duel to bring smiles to all the people of the city while Crow said he would duel to bring back the memories of Yusei and bring peace to the city. Things started with Crow winning the first turn but that was better for me to get off early pendulum summon and attacks. We both planned to let me make the escape to find Yu but before I could I felt a pain in my head as I blacked out. 

Kyonko pov 

I knew Roget was planning a counterattack soon and also knew he was likely planning to unleash Sergey and I knew Yugo was hunting the one Serena called Yuri but I also knew that man was using my sister and likely to do something to her during this duel if she tried to do anything he didn’t want her to do. It was right as Crow gave her the moment to escape the duel that Roget took control of my sister. I was just hoping he knew what he unleashed as she began to hold her head. Then I got a text from Yuki saying things are about to get even worse, the power building up in your sister is raising like crazy. The same thing seems to be affecting the other two as well. there is also another surge coming from Yu and Helios Bracelets as well. it wasn’t much longer my sister activated a very out of character spell to pendulum summon and attack Crow. 

It was clear Crow had no idea what was happening to my sister as he made his own counter to destroy her field. right before my sister had a chance to make her own counter, I spotted Sora hanging from the copter and wondered whose side he was on. Yuuya’s next turn she countered by bringing back her two pendulum monsters and then brought back odd-eyes and set up to summon dark rebellion as she summoned that as well. Crow was able to barely withstand my sister’s next attack as Roget guided her to an action let her instantly summon odd-eyes rebellion dragon. After taking the Dragon’s attack Crow barely held on and even tried to save my sister but had no idea really how dangerous the dragon was as destroying it dealt the final blow to Crow. 

After the duel ended my sister passed on her duel disk as Crow was dragged off to the prison with my other friends as I texted to Yuki to fill him in and I went to sleep to prepare for my next duel against my own sister in the morning to break her out of Roget’s control. 

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have sister clash and then team up against Roget and his forces to free the city and prepare for what’s coming next 
> 
> But first Mayuka and Kenshi have to win a war and prepare for Mayuka’s next journey 
> 
> For updates   
Week of 9/13/20 Shirou muyo hearts break chapter till next year   
Week of 9/20/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 9/27/20 fate shuffled  
Week of 10/4/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 10/11/20 fate shuffled  
dates subject to change  
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	16. Reluctant duel princess chapter 15- sisters of revolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will start with my exclusive match between the two sisters and set up for why one needs to lose to help somebody else and what they will do after the end of the duel   
I will also cover that happens when all 4 of the yu show up in the same place and set up things for the final chapter of season 2 next chapter   
This will cover episodes 89-94

Kyonko pov 

It took my highest level of charm to break through the control on the guards enough to see my sister and see Crow being dragged away but the orange haired boy said “the guards are going after Helios and Yu.” I then channeled even more power and released burst of power and all it did was walk up my sister. Then the announcer said “since both duelists are here, we will do minor maintenance on Yuuya’s d-wheel. I knew I had to wake up my sister since time was important with Roget and his forces going after Yu and a duel between my sister’s doppelgangers coming this could get very bad. I didn’t want to even think what could happen if all four dragons were summoned at the same time. Itsuki and Yuki just knew it would be bad for the four worlds didn’t know how bad.  
My sister who was now not under control right now was more that happy to duel me, but I wasn’t sure what would happen if I pushed to far ahead. Yuki speculated that my powers could work better in a duel, but I wasn’t sure how well. but this would be my test of those powers. After we both were ready, I let my sister get the lead so I could attack first and managed to deal big damage to her and it was after that Roget turned on her berserk mode and tried to alter the road to give her every advantage but as soon as he did Yuki hacked the roads back to their original path and I just imagined how frustrated he was getting.

If I had to guess it is worse that how he was when Yugo got his luck dice roll to defeat Helios. But the person getting nastier was my sister as she summoned her combined dragon, but I countered with my heroes and was able to combo into destroying the chip. Then I got a message from Yuki saying “Crow told me it Yuuya will need that dragon to truly defeat Jack this time and it would be better if Yuuya won. I also put reboot command in your d-wheel, so you won’t get captured if you decide to lose.” With that I knew I had to hold off from getting an action spell to let my sister win and as got back to the pits. I said, “sorry for throwing this duel but we need to find our friends and I promise we will do a serious duel sometime later.” She then said “okay, now let’s go find the Yu and Helios.” 

It was after that duel, Yuki got back and said “we have multiple people that breeched fusion the obelisk force is attacking synchro. Then I assumed my sister got a similar message from Reiji and but said “we need to get to Helios and Yu much faster now.” I then said to my sister. “Do you know where each of them is?” she replied “Sora knows where Yu is, and Helios is with Reira. I will have Sora give you directions.” with that I followed the newly added map and begin to head to Yu.

Yuuya pov

I got to Helios who was passed out and Reira who was in the middle of a freak-out. It was soon after I got there, I was met by a few obelisk force members. But instead of the masked students their commander who was a man with an eye patch dueled me. as I dueled the man, I figured out he wasn’t completely under control of the leader much like Sora was. But the man put me in a bind by locking down my monsters and I knew I needed to get out fast. But wasn’t sure when I could. 

Kyonko pov 

It was one my way to Sora, that Yuki updated me with that Yu was with then and they were making an escape from the underground now. the boy also said that Yu’s bracelet was going crazy in response to so many of Yuuya’s doppelgangers in in close contact. it was after that I found Sora and that he was really close to my sister and trying to protect them from the purple copy of my sister he called Yuri. It wasn’t long after I arrived so did the white suited copy of my sister named Yugo and she prepared to duel her double. While I held off the obelisk force members. 

It was about that time; Yuki reported his escape with the rest of our imprisoned friends. But it was about that same time things got worse on the duel field as Yugo summoned her dragon and with that Yuki said to me via text “energy levels are spiking, what is going on?” I tried to message between dodging the helmeted boys “the third dragon was summoned and Yuuya began to freak out.” Then I saw Yuri make her own move and summon her dragon and at the same time Yuki replied “Yu’s bracelet is reacting, and energy levels are going even crazier what happened. I also think Yu is guiding me your way.” With the four dragons all out, the three girls’ eyes glowed and Helios bracelet flashed in response.

It wasn’t much longer that they all began to say, “we’ll become one.” Then Yuki arrived and said, “do anything you can to stop them the four worlds are close to merging in a horribly chaotic way.” Before I could do anything, Yu ran into the room with us and using his bracelet seemed to make Yuri and Yugo vanish. Yuki then said “the other two just go sent to other worlds, where I cant be sure but as long as the dimensions aren’t falling to pieces we can worry about that later.” 

But the issues kept on again as my sister began to duel the eyepatch man again only to be interrupted by Sergey. Then from the new deck the man had, I knew things just went from bad to worse as he played a card to summon two earthbound god monsters. I wasn’t sure how I knew but I did know those had some connection to the splitting of the world’s somehow but couldn’t be sure. Sergey then quickly defeated the eye patched man named Barret but on defeat he transported himself and Helios to likely the fusion dimension. I then turned my duel disk to Sergey as my sister combined her dragons into one but in the shock wave of Yuuya’s and his monsters effect to take the two of us out the duel and make a move to capture Yu. Then Smack down Sora and Yuki to get out as we all lay down extremely Sora and tired. 

Yuuya pov

my older sister and I were woken up by the sounds of riots in the arms of our friends with the boy named Haruki really caring about my sister much like Yu seems to care about me. but I understood how strong my sister was. I explained how we couldn’t protect either Yu or Helios. But my sister said, “we at least stopped a dimensional collapse.” But I just wondered what she meant but I had the idea it could involve my dragon. Then it was that the old man gave me a card called Performapal lost sheepard and it was level two tuner that could change monster levels. Then my sister touched the card and it changed into a pendulum monster that had scales of two and a pendulum effect to change monster rank to level or levels to rank.

It was shortly after I got the card, the next match of the tournament was announced, and the match was changed from Yugo versus Sergey to Jack against the monster of the man. When I asked what happened to my doppelganger my sister said, “Yu banished both of them with his bracelet like he did to himself at the end of our last tourney.” My sister’s friend then said “I can’t tell where those two girls or Serena are right now with just my smart phone. I need something more powerful to check.” My sister then said “if anything can stop those earthbound monsters it is your Stardust dragon or Jack’s red archfiend dragon. I read a book of legends in the hotel and two dragons just like those helped stop the earthbound gods.” That made me want to read that book and see what it said but my sister said she didn’t have the book now and it was in her room.

The duel between the king and the cyborg monster started with both summoning their ace monsters with Jack summoning his dragon and Sergey summoning two earthbound gods of synchro and fusion. But Jack was able to counter the with an action spell and Sergey in turn fused with his duel runner. 

It was around the time of the fusion the cloud burst with rain and would make the duel even more dangerous. Then he began to go after as many action cards as he could and damaged Jack until setting up to summon two new earthbound gods and give Jack the choice to destroy his dragon and prevent attacks or keep it around and increase his life. Jack declared the dragon part of his soul and kept it and used a trap to prevent it from being destroy through battle. Then gave a speech that seemed to affect Sergey. Yuki then said “I just hacked into one of Roget’s computers and discovered Jack did affect the control system of Sergey. 

It was after that move; Jack found a way to get around the cyborg and claim another action spell to save his dragon from another attack. It was after that Yuki said, “Sergey’s system is close to overloading.” Then after that he fused his two earthbound gods into one brand new earthbound god that was pretty much a mockery of Jack’s dragon. The sheer power of the new fused creature began to cause destruction to the city at large and reduced Jack’s dragon to almost nothing. But Jack had a trap to keep his dragon around and himself in the duel. Then of Jack’s next turn he pulled the card needed to turn the duel around again and defeat the monster that was Sergey once and all and the cyborg fell to the ground broken as Yuki said “Sergey is off line for good with no signs of life left.” After that, I heard the city cheer and bask in the glory of their duel king.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one of the 2nd season with epic new cards used and I will get into some more of the mythology of this story for the finale 
> 
> But first Shirou will have to deal with his harem of demon and god girl  
Then after that I will use the month of October to mid-November do two more chapters of Fox daughter academia for the two ova’s and the 2nd movie   
For updates   
Week of 9/27/20 fate shuffled  
Week of 10/4/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 10/11/20 fate shuffled  
Week of 10/18/20 Fox daughter academia  
Week of 10/25/20 fate shuffled  
dates subject to change
> 
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	17. Reluctant duel princess chapter 16 – one road ends but leads to war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will cover episode 95-99 
> 
> And it will cover end of the synchro arc and lead into the Xyz arc   
I will use my own content along with stuff to help close out the story   
I will have yuuya duel jack and have one last duel to close out the story 
> 
> After this chapter I will take a break till mid November and talk about what I will do next at the end of the chapter

Yuuya pov

After the duel ended, the commons began to fight back harder in Roget’s answer to that was to invoke martial law and hope the tops would support him. what he didn’t expect was Yu to get on camera and promote a message of peace and gave a message to me before the crazed wannabe dictator pushed him out of the way. 

It was right as I was about to go try and save Yu, the bellboy Sam came a delivered a message about my duel with Crow and the duel between me and Kyonko and it said “your duel with Crow just showed dominance but the duel between sisters at its end did shake my soul a little. Show me the passion you showed your sister again. I would like to duel her more but for now you will duel until I have the chance to duel her. If you defeat me, I will reveal a truth about your last duel.”

With that. I knew I needed to duel Jack to learn the truth and before I left my sister handed me a Xyz monster and I asked, “where did you get that?” she just replied “I had it in my collection.” From what I knew of my sister and what she had done recently, I wasn’t sure if she made the card like I did with odd eyes rebellion or she really had the card and brought it with from standard, but I barely got the chance to read it before she sent me off. But also handed me a hero pendulum monster of scale zero.

Kyonko pov

Before I created the card, I gave my sister, I knew Yuuya would need that to defeat Jack if all else failed. After my sister left, I road my d-wheel to help Yu. But before I could arrive, I saw Shun helping Reiji escape and helped my sister get to the stadium while I helped hold off the duel chasers to allow my sister to duel Jack. Then it was after my sister gave a speech while I tried to hold off the duel chasers, I channeled the energy with fusion spell Cry for justice to Roget’s control of the squad with my new hero Space Ishtar.

Yuuya pov

After I ended up riding on Shun’s raidrapters to the duel palace, I landed and gave a speech to try and unite the top and commons with smiles. Jack started the duel by summoning a dragon as I countered him by summoning my own monsters. but Jack did his own counter to that by bring out his red archfiend dragon. But waiting in our way was more duel chasers, until an enraged Jack countered them and blew my monsters away using his dragon. It nearly took me down with the chasers, but I activated a trap to overlay my monstering into dark rebellion and stop the damage and give myself the chance to strike back. 

I did manage to defeat Jack’s red archfiend dragon but next turn he just revived it and used it for a more powerful synchro monster, which he used to defeat my dragon. After that, I tried to fuse odd eyes into beast eyes but that only ended in both our dragon destroyed and but Jacking bringing his dragon back again. I then tried summon the dragon Crow gave me but that pissed off Jack even more as he said to me “you aren’t worthy to use that dragon but a well time action spell he managed to destroy his dragon but he then countered my summoning back red archfiend dragon scar light and use two synchro monsters to evolve it into Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity and with his new dragon left me with almost nothing. 

I only managed to survive the turn with a well-timed action spell that let me draw two cards and those weren’t what I needed now. but in my next turn I drew the pendulum monster I did need Lost Hero Scathach Skadi. I reached for a well timed action spell to draw a needed pendulum monster and summoned the hero and payed all the rest of my life points to summon any five monsters from my graveyard and extra deck face up, put her in my pendulum zone. Then I used her pendulum effect and the effect of my other pendulum monster to change all my monster to level seven and then overlay them into the other card my sister gave me Savior star dragon and with it I was able to win the duel. 

Kyonko pov

With the duel going on, the commons began to calm down and then other lancers began to begin to head to the crowd and try to calm them down more. Then they went among the crowds and tried to calm the commons more but the true thing that helped was Yuuya using smile world with her Savior star dragon. Then after my sister won the duel the counsel took over the broadcast and their message of peace. 

It was around that same time Reiji and I went after Roget to try and get Yu away from him. as he was becoming more unhinged the man lead us to a strange duel field. when we talked to the man he planned to take Yu back to academia as the gears in my mind began to figure that Yu and his doppelgangers were likely connected to the split and that academia likely wanted to use them to connect the worlds again a way that doesn’t need to be. It wasn’t long into the duel Roget pushed Reiji and I into a hole with a combo that would end us fast. But during Reiji’s next turn, he came up with the perfect combo to bring Roget down and soon revealed we were dueling a fake. Then the fake tried to break up the team on a psychological level by revealing Reiji’s father was the professor but in turn Reiji revealed Roget was trying to escape into Leo Akaba’s arms with Yu as a present. 

It was in that moment my sister and I went to save Yu with Yuuya getting her friend in a hug and I knew there was more than just friendship to them. But when all seemed lost from Roget, he activated a machine to destroy the city and with that i texted Yuki and Itsuki to try and stop it. But by the time they did Yuuya, Gon, Shun and Sawatari were sucked into the vortex along with Yu and Roget. Yuki said after it stopped, “I can’t say where Yu went. But I can say where your sister and our comrades went. They went to Xyz dimension.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be in mid-November and begin the xyz arc 
> 
> but first Shirou will have to wade through the love of gods, devil , humans and everything in between 
> 
> for updates 
> 
> Week of 10/11/20 fate shuffled  
Week of 10/18/20 Fox daughter academia  
Week of 10/25/20 fate shuffled  
Week of 11/1/20 Fox daughter academia  
Week of 11/8/20 fate shuffled  
dates subject to change  
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	18. Reluctant duel princess chapter 17- into the take land of Xyz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will start the Xyz arc   
I will have Kyonko mostly be in academia and the two sisters unite in the academia part of the story. I am also planning to get to more haruhi content to explain flashback stuff later on   
While yuuya will handle the xyz arc stuff   
I will also touch on some of my genderbends from love and dueling 
> 
> This chapter will cover the event of episodes 100-104

Kyonko pov 

Reiji said to me “it is likely that Yu is in fusion, but I can’t say for sure. I don’t have much data on the fusion dimension, but an eye inside can help. I said, “I will go alone and send data to you as I collect it.” He replied, “you will have to avoid hunters.” 

Sora then said “there are people that hunt any duelist they can, and brain wash them. Most will be just turned into the helmet agents known as the obelisk force but the real strong ones like Sora and I get our own decks. Then there is Yuri she is best to be avoided, she was the Professor’s pet project.” I replied “she is third girl with the same face as my sister. I wonder what the Professor did to her.” Sora replied “I don’t know for sure. All the students are told is she was a prodigy and very vicious.” I just worried about how to save this girl and thought about what she would really be like if Helios saved her like Yu did for Yuuya and Shun’s brother did for Yuto and from what I can tell Rin did for Yugo.” It was after that I left for the next world and prepared to see what I could find.

Yuuya pov 

When I came to, I was laying between Gon and Sawatari and soon got up red face to see Shun standing and when I asked where we were he replied “heartland in Xyz dimension or my home.” After we woke up fully, the three of us went on the hunt for supplies and with the location of Shun’s base. But one that hunt we found a very skinny woman and her kids and from her we learned the none- duelists were carded first. it wasn’t long until we ran into three of the lower ranking students from fusion and with our mastery of action spells and pendulum monsters we won with ease and prepared to head to the resistance base.

But it was as we turned around the corner, we found the boys carded by a boy with blond pointy hair with green highlights. He also had a dragon monster which he likely used to card the invaders. Sawatari tried to tell the boy he was wrong as well as Gon but Yuto within me said “don’t duel this boy. He can’t be stopped when he gets like this. He is a hot head but a cute one.” With that I discovered Yuto likely had a crush on this boy, but she settled on Rua. 

It wasn’t long the boy defeated my friends one by one and I stepped in the way to stop him from carding my friends. I battled the boy hard and tried to open his heart until finally summoning dark rebellion seemed to slow the boy down. But what it took to finally stop him was Shun and two kids, but the kids couldn’t get the boy named Kaito to join our side.

Kyonko pov

A Brown-haired boy and a purple haired girl lead Shun, Gon, Sawatari and I to the top of a hill shrine that was their base. When I asked the girl said “this used to be the dojo of a duel master. But he fell protecting this place for others.” The boy mentioned they were part of the resistance. The boy also asked about Yuto and then mentioned the first hero to fall. Yuto told me told me “don’t tell them I am alive within you. As for the hero, I know is she was friends with Kaito and his brother. But I never met the hero.” Shun defended me and said “Yuuya was given dark rebellion by Yuto before she died.” The boy then explained how things got worse since Shun left. The girl said “Kaito lost his brother in that attack.”

I then mentioned may have more to learn before facing my father and the girl asked, “Is your father Yusho Sakaki?” when I said yes, the girl told me she taught and helped fight for a few years until he vanished. I then figured out the boy was likely wrong, and he may have left Xyz to fusion to take the battle to them. But it was hard to say if he left willingly or got captured or got sent there the same way he was sent from standard to Xyz. 

After the duel ended, the two of us jumped down and front of the busty girl and Yu. But the girl was defensive until Yu stood up for me and said, “don’t worry this is my friend’s sister and her clubmate they are on our side.” After that the girl who told us her name was Asuka, took us to an underground school and brought the three of us to the headmaster my father. I then up to my dad and gave him a hard punch to the face saying, “what are you doing here, stupid father?” he then took a look at me and asked “I haven’t seen my daughters in so long and your hair looks to be the wrong color. Can you tell me if you are Kyonko or Yuuya before you I get to explain myself?” I replied “right my hair color changed, and I have grown up a lot over the last few weeks. It is me Kyonko, I changed my hair color a few times and had a sudden growth spurt.” He then asked me “who is the boy with you, is he your boyfriend?” I was about to punch him again with my anger rising and my face bright red before Yuki stopped me and said “my name is Yuki Nagato and your daughter, and I aren’t dating just in the same club. But If I could ask.” I then turned my first to Yuki and slapped him instead.

Before I was sent to fusion, Haruki tried to get me to go in a bunny-girl suit but I just asked Reiji for something that blends in. the boy gave me a high school version uniform that was close to the one Helios came to standard in. it was after that I went with Yuki in tow and Haruki wanted to come as well but Reiji said “you aren’t needed for this stage of the mission yet but I may need you later on.” 

In a flash of light, the two of us showed up on a roof and soon found Yu but Yuki told me to wait and watch for the right time. we watched as a bunch of kids went on a boat to what seemed like the main academia base. I boy mentioned to Yu that they kids were going to duel academy island. It wasn’t long after that three adults came to chase Yu and accused him of being a runaway. Before we had to get involved, a girl about my age with a bust that put mine to shame. Yuki looked at me and said in his normal quiet voice “I prefer your size more and Haruki seems to like them as well.” I just got red and waited to the girl to defeat the trio before the two of us joined Yu and the new girl.

After I little convincing with the help of Yu the busty girl named Asuka, took us to her base called Yusho duel school and there we met my dad. When I did, I gave him a punch to the face and said, “that is from leaving Mom, Yuuya and me.” with that my dad looked at me and said “if I heard you right you are Kyonko. You have changed a lot in three years. Is that boy in glasses with you your boyfriend?” Yuki stopping me from hitting my father again said “I am not dating your daughter yet, but I would like to. My name is Yuki Nagato and I go to the name school as her and I am in the same club as her.” I got even redder and angrier from that statement and was about to hit both men. 

Before I could my father said, “before you decide to hit me or anyone else can I explain myself?” I just said while calming down “yes please do I will decide who gets punched after that. After Reiji returned from Fusion dimension, he contracted me about leading a defense force called the lancers. Since I worked with his father in action duels and the solid vision system, I needed to confront Leo Akaba himself to learn which person was telling the truth. But the day I left was the day I was supposed to have a match with Yu’s dad.” I said to him “I suppose trying to save the multiverse is a good enough reason to disappoint Yuuya and leave mom and I but tell me what happened next so I can be sure.” He replied “If I only made it to fusion, I might have been able to come right back to your sister and you. But I got sent to Xyz dimension instead and helped them fight.”

It was after that two more students came into the room and said to my dad “it is time for your treatment.” With that I followed him and learned he was hurt in a duel with a girl named Edo and after that he was sent to fusion and then formed this duel school to resist his form friend.  
Yuuya pov 

It wasn’t long after I heard about my father, I decided to leave for a walk while talking to Yuto and she explained what happened right before I blacked out as he guided me to his backup deck and more cards I could use to power up my deck even more. Then he explained that my father taught at the school Kaito and the other two attended. I then asked Yuto about the hero and she replied to me “only Kaito really knew much about her. I only heard rumors that she went to the northern high school.” 

When I walked out of the school, I walked into a cloaked girl that looked about the same age as my sister, who dueled me as soon as I stated my father’s name. the girl used a hero deck but one different from my sister’s deck she used destiny heroes. The girl still pushed Yuto and I to the edge but with the right action spell I was able to hold her off long enough to draw the rank up spell to evolve dark rebellion. But she countered just in time with a hand trap monster to end the duel in a tie and leave me covered in rubble while she escaped.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have yuuya keep battling the forces of fusion while Kyonko learns more about the plans of Leo
> 
> But first Shirou will have to deal with a new girlfriend and Rin seeming to lose her mind as to the story begins to close with my special Rin Tohsaka story arc 
> 
> For updates   
Week of 11/22/20 fate shuffled   
Week of 11/29/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 12/6/20 fate shuffled next to last chapter  
Week of 12/13/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 12/20/20 fate shuffled final chapter   
dates subject to change  
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	19. Reluctant duel princess chapter 18- project and resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the events of episodes 105- 109 
> 
> This will cover Yuuya’s duels in Xyz while Kyonko gets info dumps and girls’ time with Asuka in the place of yuzu in fusion   
I will make a few naughtier jokes than in canon   
I also will retouch on the event of episode 106 I left off and skip the parts I touched on

Yuuya pov 

While in the rubble, I heard Edo being called commander or a commander collecting Edo in a wheeled vehicle and escaping. It made me wish I still had the duel wheel to make chase but first I had to get out and try to see if I could find any help. while wondering, all I heard was the sounds of duels, but it took me time to find Kaito dueling Shun and even with Shun putting up a good fight he could still not overcome the stronger Kaito. I was simply happy Shun was not carded by Kaito and I didn’t have to get involved. I knew in time we could win Kaito over but not now yet. 

Kyonko pov 

After my father left the room, Asuka began to talk about her past but said to Yu and then me “while we are talking why don’t you two get cleaned up. Yu is starting to smell pretty rip and Kyonko does smell much better.” on the way to Asuka’s room, she told us about that Reiji’s father wanted to unite all four worlds in ideal one. I replied, “it sounds like a good idea, but what’s the catch?” the blond girl replied “the catch is the students are being made to hunt people and card them and not just enemy duelists none duelists as well. I tried to run away from academia after that and was only saved by your father. but the travel between worlds and the injury Edo gave him made him not last long after driving off the academia soldiers.” She then told us after that incident the two formed this school for former academia students. 

I then asked Asuka “what kind of deck does Edo use?” she replied “Edo is the school’s master of heroes. She used a destiny hero deck.” I replied, “that was my father’s other deck, so Edo must have learned from him.” the blond asked “what do you mean my that? do you also use heroes?” I replied, “my deck is known as united heroes it uses all hour main summon methods.” It wasn’t long after my shower, I felt a strange energy and said “shit, I think I am going to have to get dirty again.” Yu then asked me “what is coming?” I replied, “not coming already here, it feels like that twisted copy of my sister Yuri.” 

I got outside with Yu in tow to see the girl overpower and card a few of my father’s students and as I was about to duel her the synchro copy of my sister came in on her motorcycle as Yu used his bracelet to send her somewhere else. Yugo then tried to hug Yu, but I just gave her a hard-gut punch and after recovering from my punch she said to Yu “I am so happy to see you recovered.” She then said to me “why did you hit me big sister? You know academia is here.” I replied to her “no it is the other way around we are at academia and Rin is along with the other three are on their main base.” Asuka then asked me “do you know how the arc area project works?” I replied, “I am not sure yet, but they likely need Yu to begin the process.” 

Yuuya pov

It wasn’t long after Shun and I got back to the hideout, that Sayaka ran out. But Gon told the two Shun and I “you two recover a little more, Sawatari and I will go after her.” It was after the two of us had a meal, we went out and ran to find the two boys along with the longer boy and girl knocked out while. Gon only let out the word amazoness and after that twin girls stood above this revealing it was a trap. Then as the two showed themselves Shun figured the same thing as me and must have at least heard rumors about these two girls having Amazoness decks. When I saw the girls, Yuto woke up in me and was ready to battle with Shun against them. Yuto then told me “I never fought them, but they are the ones rumored to deal the final blow to the savior and likely wiped out the spade branch.” 

It was within the first turn of the duel, the first of the sisters revealed she was given cards to counter pendulum summons. Then with Shun’s turn they revealed how their decks work together and how they could counter Shun’s raid raptors as well. but with the perfectly drawn card I was able to set up a killer combo that with Shun’s help let me defeat the two girls. The combo was so dazzling it sent the twins in a daze and I knew I likely gained the attention of somebody important. 

It was after the duel was done, the six of us made a pact to fight together. But as we did the helmeted boys know as the obelisk force. Even if there were only three members, they pushed us to the very edge. But at the last minute Kaito joined the battle and used his dragon to defeat the force members. But as that duel ended more force members showed up and the girl I dueled yesterday said “Yusho’s daughter, I will duel you myself.” and with all the other force members present I knew I had to win this duel.

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Edo and Yuuya clash   
And deal more of Kyonko explaining to the others about what she knows about herself  
But first Shirou will have to deal with his new love and her problems as well as deal with the fallout of the evil gods
> 
> For updates   
Week of 12/6/20 fate shuffled next to last chapter  
Week of 12/13/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 12/20/20 fate shuffled final chapter   
Week of 12/27/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 1/3/21 lost in the lostbelts   
dates subject to change  
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/


	20. Reluctant duel princess chapter 19- smiles and revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will cover 110-115 
> 
> it will cover yuuya facing off against Edo while Kyonko has to protect her father’s school as they reunite in fusion 
> 
> I can say at first this coming chapter is content I pretty much completely forgot

Yuuya pov 

After the battle between the grunts and Shun, the boy’s injuries took him out of the battle. Then while I was trying to help him Edo forced me into a duel and then turned it into a cage match to prevent intrusion. As the girl played her first monster a destiny hero, I said “my older sister also plays heroes, but I would say she is the real hero master. Since Kyonko mastered all the summon methods. Edo replied “yes, I built my deck from the idea of the deck your father said he passed on to his daughter, but he only mentioned one daughter not two.” I then tried to push Edo to her limits, but she countered me with every stroke. After I tried to use my fusion dragon but got countered and after that move Edo mentioned how my dad defeated her and then vanished but not before trying to teach the gray-haired girl how academia was wrong. 

It was after that Edo mentioned she would prove how my father was wrong by defeating me then my sister. After that statement, the nearly took me out if I didn’t have a well-timed action spell. Then next turn went with the two of us both countering each other and me gaining the upper hand but, in the end, I was able to break the chain around my arm to gain action spells freely and counter the hero user in the end and win the duel. I then hoped that would be enough to turn the girl into my ally. 

It turned out Edo did decide to become my ally and turn the students against the older second in command. Then Kaito and the resistance came to help calm things more and finally Edo convinced them the rest of the way with a rousing speech. The change even got the second man on the side of the resistance. After talking and resting for a day, we convinced Edo to take care of Shun, who was too hurt to take the trip to fusion dimension so Kaito took his place along with Gon and Sawatari to the place of our final battle. 

Kyonko pov 

After our last battle ended, I brought Yugo to my father to show him the doppelganger of his daughter and told him how powerful the fusion doppelganger Yuri seems the most messed up of the four. With that my father planned to go and talk to Leo himself but I said “you’re not going alone old man. I am going with you.” With that I felt a rush of power and likely gained more of the power I would need and likely more cards for my fusion deck. But before any of us could make our move Dennis stood in our way. I then said to him “so the double agent returns, now I get to teach you the lesson Shun didn’t.” Dennis then said to me “I am not a simple double agent; I am a Pierrot the mask clown that doesn’t show their true face. You had a series of amazing duels Kyonko, but you aren’t much of an entertainer.” I then replied, “I have never been one, I dueled to help with money for the longest time, but I cast aside the role of just mercenary and reclaimed my old role and my father’s role as a hero.” 

It was after that the boy revealed his army and we then began to duel by showing off our own pendulum summons. But after my turn my dad then played a card to give us a quick escape, I got on my runner while Yu rode on Yugo’s runner the two of us played defense until we were cornered at a pier but to our luck Yuuya arrived with Gon Sawatari and I knew boy that I somehow knew was named Kaito. If I had to guess my father made his own escape on a way he had to get out of that base. It was right before my sister arrived, Yu seemed to send Yugo away and if I had to guess it was part of the bracelet’s power Yu didn’t understand.

Yuuya pov 

I soon arrived in fusion dimension to find a distress signal on my duel disk and I assumed it was from Yu. But when we made it the location, we didn’t just find Yu but my older sister as well along with Yugo. My sister then said to me while I ran, dad is in this dimension. That caused me to stop and get attacked and then tackled by the martial artist duelist I defeated in my first rage state. It was Isao and he revealed after my defeat he was kicked out in disgrace. Then he revealed he joined fusion to gain the power for revenge. My sister then said “something is wrong with that boy. He must have tapped something dark.”   
It was soon into our duel, that I tried to use dark rebellion dragon, but the boy revealed the dark power in the form of the cursed monster called Shura. My sister revealed Shura was the source of Isao’s new dark power, but I was able to counter with wheeled shoes the rebellion gave me. the wheels gave me a level of mobility closer to what my sister gained after she went blond. I knew I had to try and outlast the boy before Shura’s curse took his life. to counter the cursed monster and save the boy, I used the dragon my sister gave me and new trap to help bring him down and calm the crowd as my sister came over and seemed to use a power to remove the curse from Shura. 

But my sister said to me after the duel, “we need to hurry and get to dad before Dennis does.” It was too our good luck, Kaito got to my dad first and as we arrived, took the self-proclaimed entertainer and as a form of self-punishment he turned himself into a card. It wasn’t long into our journey to the academia base, Helios came, and my sister revealed something was wrong with the boy as he helped capture his doppelganger and I had to fight him off as my sister seemed to use a newly gained flight power to make chase. Only saying as she left “I will try and explain how I got this power later on.” it was soon after she left that the pirate captain forced me off the ship and I thought I was done until Crow saved me with Sora, Reiji, and my sister’s club in tow. With the help of my others, we took down the captain to gain control of the ship to make our way to academia island. 

It was on the ride, I talked with Kyonko’s club mates and the two boys explained to me “your sister’s power seems to have restored further but you must try not to duel your counterparts again. It could likely be unbelievably bad.” I knew I didn’t want to duel Yugo and she likely wouldn’t want to duel me but Yuri was a person I needed to avoid at all costs. With that we kept on our journey and I hope they bad thing didn’t happen. 

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will begin the final clashes on the island and lead the story to its conclusion with more haruhi based twists and turns 
> 
> But first Shirou and the girls face BB on a strange island and lead the closet of one story as he learns of his true heritage
> 
> For updates 
> 
> Week of 12/20/20 fate shuffled final chapter   
Week of 12/27/20 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 1/3/21 lost in the lostbelts   
Week of 1/10/21 Reluctant duel princess  
Week of 1/17/21 lost in the lostbelts  
dates subject to change  
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have Yuuya learn from her new apprentice while we see the events of the duel with Shingo from Kyonko’s point of view and have her run into her sister’s dark double 
> 
> But first Mayuka and Kenshi go to school in the world of geminar 
> 
> For updates 
> 
> updates and socials  
week of 10/27/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 2  
week of 11/3/19 Reluctant Duel princess  
week of 11/10/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 3  
week of 11/17/19 Reluctant Duel princess  
week of 11/24/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 4  
dates subject to change  
AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous  
facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1000091655319  
twitter https://twitter.com/michelous  
tumblr https://michelous45.tumblr.com/  
youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g


End file.
